MrPunchy
by Fall98
Summary: This is the VERY first fanfiction that I've ever written (screams inward) so don't be too mean in the reviews. Sorry for any obvious mistakes. This idea kind of popped in my head while I was watching the Gold Job: What if that wasn't the first time someone called Eliot Mr.Punchy? Rated M for safety.
1. Cassio

"And I've got a surprise (pulls up graphic on the screen) Bam! Code names for us to use on the comms during the mission. Uh, Parker, you're Gold, Sophie, your Silver, Nate, Mercury, and Eliot, Mr. Punchy."

"You kidding me with that one?"

(Hardison animates the graphics, making Eliot's punch out)

"Alright that's pretty good."

Eliot couldn't help but grin at Hardison's little gadget animation. But that wasn't the only thing that made him smile. That name, _Mr. Punchy._ It remind him of her. The one that he protected. The one he left in California. The one he couldn't have.

As Hardison was explaining his "never-before-done 21st-century con", he thought about her, something that he hasn't done in eight years.

 _ **Eight Years Ago, Knoxville, TN 9:33 pm**_

Eliot was sitting on his couch and surfing through the channels, not really looking for anything to watch. He stopped when he heard a bump in the kitchen. He stood still until he heard another bump. Instantly, he jumped off the couch and went searching for the brave idiot that's breaking into his house. Stopping at the kitchen door, he mentally counted to three before busting through the door. He ducked the guy's punch and returned it with a few to guy's solar plexus. That'll keep him down for a while. He was caught off guard by the guy's partner, who punched him on the right side of his face. Eliot blocked his two punches and head butts the guy while holding both of his arms. The head butt made the guy dazed. Just as Eliot was about to finish the guy, he heard the doorbell. With a hard push, the guy went flying into the pots and pans. Seeing that the other goon was getting up, Eliot knocked him down with a quick punch. Opening the door, he was surprised (but not really) to see who was on the other side.

"Cassio.", he answered casually

"Spencer. Its been too long." he replied with the same tone as he walked in and made himself comfortable.

"If you say so." Eliot closed the door and stood in a spot where he could see everything. He glanced at the goon on his living room floor, lying unconscious. "You know, next time you wanna say hi, try a phone call. Or, I don't know, get better goons."

Cassio laughed ever so quietly and looked at the hitter, "Oh Spencer, you still amuse me. I'll admit that this wasn't my best approach, but it did the job."

"And the job was?"

"To get your attention. Now that I have it, I'll say my business and leave."

Eliot finally decided to sit on a couch nearby Cassio and nodded for him to continue.

"I have a job for you. It's here in the states and this one should be easy."

"Alright. What's the details"

"It's the Blue Moon Diamond and it's in California with…"

'Are you kidding me?! Easy my ass, Cassio! It's the rarest diamond in world!"

"If you let me finish…." The hitter kept quiet to let him finish, "It's in California with Matt Kelly."

"Matt Kelly? I know a Matt Kelly. His father use to run one of the most deadliest Irish mobs back in the day. I thought he was a baker."

Cassio laughed again, "He still is. But my resources tell me that he makes his cakes with a special flour that's white and ordered in kilos."

"Funny. So how did he get the diamond?"

"The details are cloudy but that part doesn't matter. All that matters is that he has it and I want it. So, you have 60 days to get it to me." he takes a phone out his jacket and tosses it to Eliot, "call me on this phone if there's an emergency and when you've retrieved it."

Cassio was getting up to leave when Eliot rose up.

"Hey, whoa! Who said I was taking the job? I didn't hear you say anything about paying me?"

"Spencer. I know you too well. That diamond is worth a fortune to me. I'm a very wealthy man so any price that head of yours can think of, it will be given."

"And if I say no?"

"If my memory does me right, you stole the L'Homme qui marche from my private vault two years ago. And I left you unbothered, something I never do to a thief. What I'm saying is…if you don't do this job, you will regret it."

Eliot remained quiet as he saw Cassio go to the door and call some of his men to get the two brave idiots from earlier.

"Cassio" He looked from the door, "if all your goons were like those two, then maybe I wouldn't be so cautious to your threat."

Cassio looked outside and chuckled, "Yes, but even fools carries a lucky rabbit's foot." And with that, he was out the door.

Eliot return to his spot on the couch and thought about everything that just happened. Now he had to prepare for this _easy_ job that he was just given.

"Easy my ass."


	2. Shelley

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! Umm, When I posted this story last night I didn't really know where I was going with it. But now ideas are popping all over my mind! So I'm going to try to upload two chapters a day after this. So any suggestions/ideas? I'm open. AND REVIEW,PLEASE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! xoxo**

 _ **FOUR DAYS LATER, LOS ANGELES, CA 11:09 am**_

Eliot arrived in L.A. two days ago. He's been gathering information that Cassio left out during his invasion of Eliot's house. He's been silently tracing Kelly's steps, watching every move he makes and every person he comes in contact with. Any info he could get, he's been writing down on his notepad. As of now it says:

 _*Bonnie's-bakery; 9 am-6pm_

 _*23 employees, 5 EMPLOYEES -Ex CIA_

 _*Two stock drop off- 1_ _st_ _/sugar, flour etc,(cookie van)_

 _2_ _nd_ _/BLUE VAN_

 _*MICHAEL VISE ?_

Of course, there were other notes but those were the ones that stuck in Eliot's mind. It wasn't enough. He needed to get deeper into this subject. He called his most reliable contact in L.A.

"Hello"

"Shelley! How ya doing, man?"

"Eliot Spencer? Well I'll be dammed! What's up?"

"Yea I'm in L.A. on a job and I need some information on this guy. Meet me the old cafe we use to go."

"Alright, I'll see you in twenty"

The _old cafe_ is the Birsche Café. Whenever him and Shelley were in L.A., they always ended up there for something. So they just made it their "place"

When he arrived, Eliot sat at one of the tables on the outdoor patio and observed. He watched the people with friends chatting and laughing it up. A group of girls sat at a table on the other end of the patio. There were five of them, just laughing and enjoying life.

" _I've seen their type before: Rich daddy/boyfriend, party animals, but behind close doors they're just distraught little girls whose only worry is when the next Gucci bag on sale."_

But one of the girls seemed different. She stood out the most with her brown/blonde hair. Opposed to her friends, all in dresses that could be a third skin, her dress was very loose and topped off with big sunglasses and sandals.

" _Looks like someone's into the hippy style"_

"Hey dreamer boy! Better not look at her for too long.", Shelly shouted, catching Eliot's attention.

"What the hell are talking about Shelley? I think I have a right to look wherever I please", the hitter replied

"Well _please_ don't look that way.", Shelley said as he sat down, "That's Kelly's girl"

"Who? The hippy?", Eliot asked as he looked at the bronde beauty again, "Well that Kelly does know how to pick 'em"

"Yes he does. Her name's Bonnie Mirboni, you know, as in New Jersey's Mirboni.

"She's a Mirboni? She's a long way from home. But why are you telling me about her? I need to know about Matt Kelly, not his Barbie."

'Dude, we're having the same conversation. If it wasn't for Bonnie, Matt Kelly would be another wannabe thug. Look, about three years ago, Bonnie and Kelly met while she's in his bakery. They began dating and Kelly has his sudden rise to the top of the game. Rumor has that he joined with her family to create some sort of mega crime organization."

"Whoa, wait a minute. The Irish and Italians are together? All because of some relationship between their kids?"

"I'm not to clear about the details but I do know that he is now in charge of the whole drug cartel out here. Now he couldn't have did that alone."

"Speaking of the devil…" Eliot and Shelley looked as they seen Matt Kelley come of a very expensive car and walk over to Bonnie's table. She said her goodbyes and the two got in the car and drove away."

"What's up with the personal rides home?", Eliot asked.

"You know how I told you he's in charge of all the drugs here?", Eliot nodded, "Well with a lot more money comes a lot of enemies. He put a lot of people outta work and they would love to put a bullet right between his eyes. Or anyone he cares about." Shelley said while drinking his coffee he ordered earlier.

Just then a idea popped in Eliot's head, "What's he doing for a bodyguard?"

"As of now, he's still searching. The last guy he had turned out to be a plant by his enemy." his friend answered.

"But he has five employees that are ex CIA agents. Why doesn't he just hire one to be a bodyguard?"

"Because even if that thing he calls a heart _loves_ Bonnie as much as it seems, he loves his money four times as much. And how do you know they're CIA agents?"

"They have a distinctive stance", the hitter replied.

Shelley just laughed, "Of course they do, Spencer"

They two were quiet as they just drunk their coffee. When he was done, Eliot said his thanks to Shelley and told him he'll be in touch.

As he was leaving, he heard Shelley yell, "Anarchy!"

"What?" Eliot yelled back in response. Shelley jogged to his friend and replied, "Anarchy. It's a club. That's where he'll be tonight. Scouting for bodyguards."

"Now why would he be scouting for bodyguards in a club?"

"Not in the club, underneath it. There's like an unofficial fight club down there. But you need a membership."

"Why? So I can get the free stickers and washable tattoos? Eliot asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, smartass, so you can watch the fights. The only people who get in are the members and fighters. And you aren't either one" Shelley replied.

"Not yet anyway." Eliot said with his smirk returning.

Eliot finally left the café and hurried to get prepared for tonight. Cause tonight, he was finally going to meet Mr. Matt Kelly.


	3. Anarchy

_**Later that day, Anarchy 12:50 am**_

" _Where the hell is this guy?"_

Eliot had been waiting outside Anarchy for over two hours. It wasn't in the best of neighborhoods, so a guy standing outside of the club wasn't really bothering the people going in. Surprising enough, the people going in were very elite. The hitter noticed a lot of luxurious cars and the people who were in them were definitely those of high status. The more people that went in, the more anxious he was to get in there. If this Kelly guy would just hurry the hell up.

" _I swear I'm going to beat Shelley so bad…"_

Finally, the car from the café pulled up. Kelly and his men got out the car and went in the club. But not before chatting with the bouncer and paying a hefty tip. Finally moving from his spot on the side of Anarchy, Eliot approached the bouncer.

"Hey", the bouncer yelled once he seen the hitter, "Are you a member?"

"No I'm a fighter" replied Eliot.

"Then you shouldn't be up here. Hey Ron!" A big guy came outside. He was about 5'11 and looked like he weighed about 250 pounds.

"We got a fighter here and he's lost. Show him where he should be."

The Ron guy nodded and started walking to where Eliot assumed was the place he needed to be. Eliot followed Ron to the back until he stopped at some stairs that lead to a door with what he was hoping was ketchup and chipped paint on it.

"Go in there and sign up with Chloe.", Ron started," She'll tell you what you're suppose to do and everything else you need to know." Eliot walked to the door and opened it to a dim lit hallway. He turned back and saw that Ron was gone. He let out a big breath. _"Let's get this over with"_ As he walked down, he could hear people cheering and grunting as he got closer to the steel door. Once he opened it, he saw people standing in a huge circle cheering as a little guy got hammered by the big cocky dude on top of him. Squeezing through the crowd, he finally got to the Chloe girl. She seemed kind of short, black hair in a bun, black nails, black everything. Apparently she was so occupied with her puzzle she didn't see Eliot standing there.

"Hey! I wanna fight." Eliot shouted.

"No shit, Sherlock. Why else would you be here?" Chloe put her puzzle down and got a clipboard with a pen.

"Alright. What's your name?"

"Mickey Rourke"

"Yeah right and I'm Marilyn Monroe" she answered back, "If you're going to use a fake name, be original."

"Then my name is Kane."

"Wow, first an actor and now a wrestler. You're on a roll, tonight."

"WOULD YOU JUST PUT THE GODDAM NAME DOWN?! I HAVE SHIT TO DO TONIGHT!" Eliot was losing his patience.

"And just what the fuck could you possibly have to do at 1 o'clock in the morning?" she ask ever so calmly.

Eliot glared at her. Chloe smiled "Just messing with you rook. Okay, _Kane_. Take this paper to the mic guy and he'll call you when it's your turn"

Eliot took the paper and looked at what was going on. The cocky guy was still in the circle but he was beating up a new guy.

"Can I ask a question?" the hitter asked.

"You just did…" Chloe responded in a singing voice

"What do you get for these things if you win?" Eliot said, ignoring her smart comment.

"Money. And if you do well, a job."

Eliot left Chloe to give the mic guy the paper. Luckily, he got called to fight as soon as he gave the guy the paper. Now he's standing in the circle with the big cocky guy. Up close the guy was… _something_. Eliot didn't know what but definitely _something_. He was jumping and yelling all in his spot. The crowd was pumping him up with their _"Knock Him Out" chants_. Finally done screaming and jumping, the guy started charging towards Eliot.

" _So predictable"_ Eliot thought to himself.

As soon as he came close to Eliot, the cocky guy fell back after two punches: one to the face, and one to the manhood. The crowd was in shock. They looked at guy and then at Eliot.

"That…was FUCKING AWESOME!" yelled some guy in the crowd. And then the whole crowd went crazy. But then some short, fat guy came from somewhere he couldn't see.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON HERE?!", he looked at the fighter on the ground, "BRUCE! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"Uh…I don't think he's a awake, bubba." Eliot said with a smirk.

"OH YOU'RE A FUNNY GUY, HUH? CEDRIC! PHIL! BEAT THAT SMIRK OFF HIS FACE!"

On cue, the two guys came from behind their fat boss and began taking off their jackets. The first guy, kind of small but lots of tattoos, came running towards Eliot. He kicked the guy in the stomach. Then he gave him a strong uppercut and threw him to the steel door. _Well actually it was towards the crowd but they move he just kind of….landed there._ Eliot shrugged and was now circling around with the other fighter. The bald fighter tried to swing quickly but Eliot caught his arm. Bringing it around his own head, Eliot brought the guy down with a hit with his forearm. Still holding his arm, he turned the guy on his stomach, and bent his arm tell he heard it _CRACK._

The guy was screaming but you couldn't hear over the crowd, who was so loud that someone would of thought it was an arena down there. _AND THE WINNER….KANE!_ The hitter went back to Chloe.

"I won" Eliot said gruffly and out of breath.

"And I'm still looking for the word _peach_ ", she replied while showing him her undone puzzle.

"WHERE'S MY DAMN MONEY?!" Eliot yelled.

"Get it from the guy's promoter. Ya know, the fat guy?" she replied without looking up.

Instantly, Eliot ran up on the promoter, throwing him towards the wall in the process.

"My money…now!" The promoter was scared to death and gave Eliot his money in a hurry. It was a lot more than he expected but he wasn't complaining.

Eliot was on his way out when three guys blocked the door. He recognized the two big guys from the bakery. The other one was a short, Asian guy in an oversized suit.

"Mr. Kelly wants to see you." He pointed up to the darker areas of the club.

" _I forgot I had a reason to be here"_ Eliot thought.

"Follow me" the little guy said.

Finally, Eliot was going to meet this guy.

"About damn time." Eliot mumbled to himself.


	4. Meeting Matt Kelly

_**Anarchy 2:03 a.m.**_

Eliot followed Kelly's goons upstairs into a room that looked way better than where the fights were happening. The walls and furniture were blood red. Even the pillows were that color. The only thing that wasn't red were the pictures hanging on the wall, the statues, and the chandelier.

"How the hell do you get a chandelier in a basement?" Eliot asked, accidentally thinking out loud.

"You'll be surprise what people can do with a little money and motivation" the Asian guy answered back.

He offered Eliot a seat and went to another room with the muscle men. Eliot was looking around the room, taking in the expensive pictures and sculptures.

" _He has good taste in women and drinking spots. Doesn't seem that bad of a guy"_ Eliot thought to himself.

Kelly came from the other room with his men. He was clapping.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kane! You were the first guy to tame the beast that Paul created." Kelly said with a huge smile on his face. He sat down on the same couch as Eliot and began drinking his Flaming Waylon. Eliot observed the man sitting in front of him. Matt Kelly was about the same height as the hitter with a sharp chin, dark eyes, and jet black hair that was combed to the back. Like all the people he seen tonight, he dressed in what Eliot assumed was an expensive suit. By looks, he seemed like another rich guy in Los Angeles. But the hitter knew better than to underestimate anyone.

"What you say?" asked Eliot, who was so deep into his thoughts and observations that he didn't hear Kelly's question.

"I said where did you learn to fight like that?" Kelly repeated himself

"Military. I picked up some things here and there during my tours." he replied to Kelly.

"So you're a military man. Honest. Brave. and Strong.", said Kelly with his smile returning.

"Yeah I wouldn't say all that but I'm two out of three."

"And which of the two are you, Kane?"

"That depends entirely on the situation."

Eliot's response made Kelly and his men laugh.

"You've impressed me Kane. Impressed me so much that I want you around for a while. How would you like to work for me?"

Eliot pretended as if he was pondering on Kelly's offer. But this was exactly what he planned on happening. This was his way to get in and retrieve Cassio's diamond.

"What will I be doing for you?" Eliot finally asked.

"Usually I put new guys on trial runs. But I have a good feeling about you. So I'm going to risk it and put you on as a bodyguard."

"Sounds decent" Eliot answered casually.

" _SCORE!"_ Eliot thought to himself

"So…who's the person that I'm guarding? And what about money?" the hitter asked.

"Now that…you'll meet them soon.", Kelly assured the hitter," And don't worry about money. I'll take care of all that. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah one: Why the hell is this room so…red."

Kelly laughed and looked at his watch, "We gotta go."

"We? Where am I going?" the hitter asked

"With me. Now that you're working for me, you'll be living in my home. That way, you can keep a close watch on her."

Eliot nodded his head and walked out the room with Kelly and his men. They walked through the crowd that was watching and cheering the two fighters in the center. When they were about to leave, Eliot heard Chloe say,

"See you later, Mickey."

"Mickey Kane? That's your name? I see why you fight with so much anger." said the Asian guy, who's name turned out to be Bandit.

"No, it's just Kane. That girl's head ain't on tight enough."


	5. Bonnie

_**The Next Day, Matt Kelly's Home in Beverly Hills 8:13 a.m.**_

Eliot woke up in one of Kelly's many guest rooms. Usually he never sleeps in a mark's house but the way those sheets were feeling against his tired skin, he could easily get use to this. Plus, he wasn't acting as his normal self, he was acting as _Kane_. He was drifting back to sleep when he heard someone come in his room.

"Wake up, fighter boy!" Eliot heard Bandit said. He glared at Bandit

"Dude, it's 8 in the morning. What could they possible be doing this early in the morning?"

"C'mon man! You got a fitting in like twenty minutes and you got be ready by 9:30. That's when she'll be ready to go." Bandit said as Eliot was slowly getting out of the bed.

"Alright! And who the hell is this girl anyway?"

"You'll find out if you hurry your ass."

Eliot followed Bandit out the room to the other side of the mansion. Walking in the room, he saw menswear on racks and Kelly talking to a small, elderly man.

"Kane! Glad to see that you made it. Did you sleep good?" Kelly asked the hitter.

"Yeah I was. 'Til your little door man came bargaining in the room." Eliot replied.

"Fuck you, Fighter Boy." said Bandit

"Okay you two. You're going to be around each other a lot. So might as well be nice to each other.", Kelly looked at his watch, "Okay Kane. Manny here will be measuring you for your first day on the job. When he's done, Bandit will bring you up to the outdoor sitting room where I'll introduce you to her. See you when you're done" Kelly said.

Kelly left the three men in room. Bandit sat on a nearby chair and watched as Eliot awkwardly stepped in front of the mirrors. Manny got his ruling tape and stood in front of Eliot.

"Mr. Kelly has asked for a suit to made for you." Manny said as he bent down to measure Eliot's legs.

"Suit for what?" Eliot asked while fidgeting around every time Manny started measuring him.

"It's all part of the job. Matt believes anyone working for him should only wear the best." Bandit answered Eliot

"Then why weren't you mea-Hey watch it Manny!" he scowled at Manny before turning back to Bandit, "You look like you're playing dress up in one of ya daddy's suits." said Eliot.

Bandit laughed," I usually have a witty comeback but I'm having to much fun watching you and Manny."

"You didn't strike me as the men loving type- Dammit Manny! Warn me before you go messing with my junk!"

"Junk?! I'm the best tailor in this state! My clothes are the finest you'll ever see you…hot headed cowboy!", said a very offended Manny

"I wasn't…I didn't mean your clothes! I meant me, MY MANHOOD! Just watch what your doing." replied a very frustrated Eliot.

After about twenty minutes of Eliot and Manny's bickering, he finally was done with Eliot's measuring and they picked out a suit that was pretty neat. Not Eliot's usual style but then again this is not his usual job. Eliot and Bandit were on their way to the outdoor sitting room on the farthest left of the mansion. Their walk was silent which was fine with Eliot cause he wasn't too big on small talk. Once they got to the outdoor sitting room, which Eliot assumed was the fancy way of saying patio, he heard Kelly talking to a woman. Their conversation didn't seem like a happy one.

"Would you just listen to me, Bonnie?! I need to be sure that you're okay at all times. And what better way than this?" Eliot heard Kelly say.

"You said the same thing about Matling and he almost killed us! I'm better off on my own. I'm not a target." the woman said.

"Yeah but I am. And if I'm a target then so is anything and everyone I care about. Especially you." replied Kelly.

Eliot and Bandit looked at each and mentally agree to move away from the door and sit. It was quiet at first but then they heard Kelly and the woman start arguing.

"That's Bonnie, his girlfriend.", Bandit started, "she's his main chick and top priority. That's who you'll be guarding. He most really like you."

"If she's so precious than why put her with a newbie like me? Why not someone like you?" Eliot asked, he was truly curious.

"Because people like me are in charge of more… _business_ affairs than the personal ones."

Eliot nodded his head and the conversation went to silent for a while. Then Bandit started it back up again.

"You better be careful out there. Matt kinda hired some goofballs after Matling. You know, all show and no action? So outsiders might think you're not serious."

Eliot chuckled to that, " _If only people knew what I really was capable of"_ he thought to himself.

"I mean it took people a while to finally realized that I wasn't a joke."

"Now that I can understand." Eliot finally spoke

"What you mean by that?" asked a slightly offended Bandit

"Well first off, your name is Bandit. That sounds like a fucking name of a Saturday morning cartoon character.", Eliot saw him starting to get upset but continued, "You sound like a 12 year old boy and your suits….you know what I think about."

Bandit just glared at Eliot, who returned his glare with a straight face. They had a stare down for about 2 minutes until Bandit started laughing very loudly. He was laughing so loud that Eliot couldn't help but start laughing.

"Jake", Bandit said while holding his hand out, "Jake Dennis"

"Yea…that sounds better." Eliot said while shaking Jake's hand.

"Whatever you say…Mickey" Jake said with a smirk.

"That's not my damn -"

"Bandit! Kane! Glad to see the two of you are warming up to each other." ,Kelly said with the woman on his side," Kane this is Bonnie, and this is who you'll be in charge of. Guard her with your life."

Eliot got up and shook Bonnie's hand. She looked the very uninterested about the whole thing.

"So! You three should be going. I know Bonnie has a lot of things to do today." said Kelly

"The three of us? I thought you said I was cool?" asked Eliot.

"Oh, I trust you. But Bonnie here suggested that Bandit tag along for a while."

Eliot shrugged. He really didn't care. Jake was the only person he liked so far anyway.

"Alright. See you guys soon", he kissed Bonnie on the forehead and looked her way, "Don't forget to be back in time for the dinner."

With that, Kelly was gone. He left the hitter with his upset Barbie and Eliot's new _friend._

"Well sorry to be a disappointment Bonnie but I got a meeting in 45 minutes and won't be riding today." said Jake

Bonnie looked at him irritation, "Whatever, Jake. Come on Crain, I have a yoga in an hour and I wanna stop and get something to eat before that."

She walked off before he could respond.

"Its Kane!" he yelled as he ran after her.

" _This is defiantly going to cost Cassio a fortune."_ Eliot thought to himself

 _ **Later that day, The Rep Restaurant 1:31 pm**_

Bonnie and Eliot walked into the restaurant when she waved at a group of girls at a table. Eliot recognized the girls from the café. He was following Bonnie she suddenly stopped at the bar.

"You sit here." she said dully, "This is my girl time."

She walked away, suddenly getting the happy spirit when she sat at the table.

" _She hasn't talked to me all day and when she does, she's giving demands? I'm going to end this job quickly:"_ Eliot thought to himself

He didn't think he could deal with her much longer. He ordered a drink and just hoped that this would be a quick lunch.

 ** _At Bonnie's table..._**

"So he told you he was going to his sister's and was really at the strip club?" Bonnie asked her friend, Paige.

" **Yes! Then when I asked him what he was doing there he said he just** _ **waiting for his sister to get off work. For four hours?!"**_ Paige said.

The girls turned their noses up in disgust. **"Oh my god! Men are such silly creatures. I'll pay good money to know what are on those minds of their's."** Vanessa said, she was the snobbiest of the group.

The girl shrugged their shoulders and begin eating their very expensive lunch. Miranda, Bonnie's closes friend, was enjoying her frog legs when she set her eyes on Eliot.

" _ **S**_ **peaking of minds, I wouldn't mind being in his head."**

Bonnie and the girls looked up and Bonnie immediately rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's just Kane. He's my driver." Bonnie said dully.

" **Well…invite him over here!"** said Kasey, the youngest of the group.

"Weren't we just bashing men, now we're inviting them to our girl time?" said Bonnie, her frustration starting to build up again.

 _ **Back at the Bar...**_

Eliot saw Bonnie signal for him to come over and went over to the table.

"Hello ladies" he said with a winning smile

Everyone except Bonnie melted when he did so.

" **Have a seat…we need a man's point of view."** , Paige waited for him to sit before continuing, **"My boyfriend said he was going to see his sister but really he was going to-**

"The strip club?",Eliot said, finishing her sentence. She seemed surprised, "See, men needs something to distract them from big situations. Unfortunately, we don't make the best decisions when we're stressed."

" **Well since your so honest, maybe you can help me. My boyfriend claims we need a** _ **break.**_ **Does that mean we're over?** "asked Kasey

"No. He needs time to work on himself. He doesn't want you to see that see him that way cause a beautiful woman as yourself may not want a weak man."

The young woman was so into his blue eyes and so distracted by his compliment, she barely heard anything he said. That didn't stop her from blushing.

"Are those chocolate covered strawberries? I love those so much."

Bonnie watched in disgust as her _friends_ almost injured each other trying to get the strawberries to fed them to her driver. She looked over at Kane/Eliot as he was currently being fed by Vanessa. They made eye contact and he smirked at her.

" _Can't wait 'til he's gone"_ Bonnie thought to herself


	6. The Gallerina

_**A/N: Just to let everyone know, I know NOTHING of California's social locations. So the places you see here are probably made up. Thanks for reading! xoxo**_

 _ **That Night, Gallerina's Ballroom and Hall 9:35 p.m.**_

Eliot, Kelly, and Bonnie arrived at the Gallerina for the dinner Kelly mentioned that morning. Eliot was surprised that they made it on time since it took Bonnie two hours to pick a dress.

" _Thank God for Lenny's speedy driving_."Eliot thought

Lenny was Bonnie's new driver. Kelly had the idea that if they're in the same area, they can't avoid each other. Eliot, Kelly, and Bonnie walked into the hall and stood by the bar until the ceremony started. Eliot watched as Kelly socialized with California's high society while Bonnie stood there being the trophy girlfriend. After about ten minutes, Kelly and Bonnie went to have a seat at a nearby table. Eliot decided to stay at the bar. It gave him the best view of the room. He was ordering a drink from the bar when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mickey. Didn't think I would see you here at the Mayor's dinner." Jake said

"Well I didn't actually know why we were here. How does Kelly know the mayor?" asked Eliot, ignoring the fact that he called him _Mickey_

"Matt funds the mayor in whatever he needs and in exchange Mayor Hahns pays his business no attention and invites him to these dinners"

Eliot nodded, knowing exactly what Jake meant.

"So how was your day with Barbie?" Jake asked while sitting next to Eliot

Eliot gave him a questioning look.

"What? Like you've never thought of her that way." said Jake.

Eliot shrugged," It was quiet. She didn't say a word to me until lunch and when she did, she basically told me to stay away from her. But I did get to meet her lonely posse."

"Mmhm…the Brat Pack. Miranda, Kasey, Vanessa, and Paige.", Jake laughed before continuing, "You better get use to them cause they've been Bonnie's clique since she started dating Matt."

"Yea I figured that. I think they like me, though. They asked for my advice on their little boyfriends. But I could tell Bonnie didn't like it."

"It's going take Bonnie a while to get use to having a bodyguard again. Ya know with the whole almost getting killed thing happening."

"Well Barbie needs to get a grip on her trust issues." Eliot said with a bit of frustration.

"Well it's not like you make it _easy_. I mean, you _are_ quite the asshole." Jake replied

Eliot chuckled to Jake's comment. He had to admit, he wasn't being the best person to her either.

"While you're over here bashing her, I can imagine the stuff she's telling Matt about you." Jake said

They both laughed and continued their conversation.

 _ **Meanwhile at the table…**_

"So what do you think of Kane?" Matt asked Bonnie

"Oh you mean the _Country Casanova_? He's fine, I guess." She replied

Matt laughed," _Country Casanova_? Babe, give him a chance. I mean you just met him. And why the moniker?"

"Because I watch him basically steal the girls' hearts and interrupt our girl time. _Give him a chance._ That's the same thing you said about Matling and you see how that turned out." Bonnie responded while taking a glass of champagne. For this conversation, she needed a drink.

"You gotta let that go. Trust me, Kane's a good dude. Now tomorrow you will be nice to him. But tonight, enjoy yourself. Okay?"

Bonnie nodded her head and Matt pecked her lips. It seem Kane was going to be here longer than she thought.

 _ **Back at the Bar**_

Jake and Eliot were still talking. When the mayor started speaking, the two carried on their conversation. Eliot just so happened to glance around the room when he thought he saw someone on the balcony above the stage. He continued talking while still glancing at the balcony cautiously.

"Hey Mick, you alright, man?" Jake asked Eliot

He was silent for a minute, still observing the mystery person on the balcony. The hitter finally spoke up, "Do you see that?

Jake looked up and shook his head "No.", he looked at Eliot again, "You cool?"

Eliot was about to respond but they heard Jake's phone go off. He looked at it and told Eliot to wait at the bar. Eliot saw him interrupt Kelly's conversation and whisper in his ear. Kelly and Bonnie got up and began walking over to where Eliot was.

"Take Bonnie home. I have an emergency meeting I have to get to." Kelly said to Eliot before turning to Bonnie, "See you when I get home"

He kissed her goodbye and walked towards the door with Jake.

"I guess we better get go-"

"I'm not going nowhere 'til I get a real drink." Bonnie said, interrupting Eliot

Eliot didn't feel like arguing so he just stood there, keeping watch. He looked at a waiter who wasn't doing his job and instead was staring at Bonnie. At first, he didn't think anything of it because he couldn't blame the guy. The red strapped dress she was wearing was really showing off everything…literally. But then the waiter guy looked at the same balcony spot as Eliot was before and nodded his head.

"We need to go.. Now!" Eliot said as he pulled her from the bar.

"What the hell is your problem?! Get your fucking hands off me!" Bonnie said while making a scene.

While Eliot was trying to leave quietly, he saw the waitress walking towards them. At the same time, Bonnie was pulling away and attempted to punch him. He ducked her punch, pushed her behind him, and punched the waitress dead in the face. Everyone looked at him, including Jake and Kelly. They didn't leave yet because Kelly was stopped by the mayor for a chat.

"Oh great. First you stopped me from getting a drink and now you're punching people. Way to go, Punchy Casanova!" Bonnie yelled out, sounding a bit tipsy.

Eliot was about to leave when he saw a light shining directly on Bonnie's dress. It blended in well with the dress's color. Unknown to him, the waiter he punched pulled a gun from his ankle and shoot in the air twice. Everyone started panicking and chaos was all over the room. Eliot was getting ready to rush Bonnie out of there when he heard a second gun go off. Immediately, he pulled Bonnie back towards the bar and saw Bonnie's bullet hit the arch they stood in front of.

"LENNY PULL THE CAR TO THE BACK! ME AND BONNIE ARE COMING OUT THE BACK EXIT!" Eliot yelled over the walkie talkie.

Eliot grabbed Bonnie and ran to the emergency exit near the stage. Kicking the door open, Eliot was relieved to see Lenny there and him and Bonnie got in the car.

While Lenny was driving rapidly, Eliot glanced at Bonnie. She was shaking very badly. He took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. He held her close so that she was laying near his neck.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you home, now. You're safe" Eliot whispered to her.

Bonnie's shakes calmed down a lot and soon she was asleep. Eliot looked her, seeing someone different than the trophy girl he saw earlier.

" _I guess she's more than a Kelly's Barbie"_ Eliot thought


	7. San Francisco

_**A/N: OKAY THIS IS LATE BUT THANKS TO tigerlilyschild FOR TELLING ME TO PAY ATTENTION TO DETAILS EARLY ON. IT TRULY HELPED ME. ALSO THANKS TO THE READERS. YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON WHY I'M KEEPING THIS STORY GOING. KEEP READING! Xoxo**_

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER, KELLY'S MANSION 1:58 p.m.**_

Since the Gallerina shooting, Eliot and Bonnie's relationship has really improved. She's been talking to him more now. And not just when Jake's around, when he's off doing jobs for Kelly as well. Bonnie opened up to Eliot about a lot of things: her coming to California, meeting Matt at his bakery, them to becoming a power couple for all the wrong reasons, and how Matt isn't always the _loving boyfriend_ he portrays to be. Most of the things she's told Eliot wasn't surprising. Especially the part about her _loving boyfriend_.

Eliot was sitting in Kelly's den, with the rest of his men, talking to Jake. He meet themall but Jake was definitely the only one he felt a good vibe from. They were talking about football when Bonnie called him to her bedroom. He'd never been in the room and wasn't feeling to cool about going in there. Especially since Kelly was out. He walked into the room to see Bonnie walking around in nothing but her red laced robe and a black bra with the matching panties.

" _Mmm…Victoria Secret, page 5, Summer catalog. Girl has excellent taste."_ Eliot thought as he stared her choice of under garments. He then began staring at her from head to toe. Her newly blonde hair. Her tanned skin. Her curvy figure. Her DD-

"Hey Wonder Boy! Are you going to say something or keep staring?" Bonnie shouted, interrupting the naughty thoughts stirring in Eliot's head.

"Well, sweetheart…you can't wear something like that and expect me not to stare." He replied with a smirk.

"Actually, I wear what I want in _my_ house.", she said while sitting at her vanity, "And it's not my fault that a man can't control himself." She finished while returning his smirk with her own.

"Did you have a reason for paging me or did you just wanna put on a show for me?" asked Eliot, who was still smirking as he took a seat on the bed.

Bonnie finished styling her hair and looked at the hitter. She then got up, started walking, and stopped in front of the hitter. She then bent down to where they were looking at each other eye to eye and could feel each other breathing. Eliot was getting a full view of her DD breast and couldn't help admiring them.

" _I wonder if they're natural?_ the hitter thought to himself

He looked up to see Bonnie smirking. They looked into each other's eyes until Bonnie stood straight.

"I need to go somewhere", she walked away towards her walk-in closet, "And I know that Matt would have a fit if I didn't take you. So go get ready and call Lenny. We'll be leaving in twenty minutes."

Eliot said okay and began walking to the door

"They're mine" Bonnie said from the closet. Eliot looked back, "The girls are mine. No surgery."

Eliot laughed and walked out the room, closing the door. He turned around to see J.C., Kelly's close friend other than Jake.

"I saw that…you're not slick Fighter Boy." J.C. said

Eliot walked away. He didn't care for that guy.

"I'll be watching you, Kane!" Eliot heard J.C. yell out.

From that day, Eliot knew that J.C. was going to be a BIG problem.

 _ **LENNY'S CAR 4:57 p.m.**_

"Favorite N'SYNC song"

"I don't have a favorite song by them. Not my type of music."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone loves them."

"Not me."

"Well my favorite is _Gone."_

"Good for you. Not my type of music."

C'mon Kane. I bet Lenny has a favorite. Hey Lenny! What's your favorite N'SYNC song?

" _It's Gonna Be Me."_

Bonnie gasped, "I forgot about that song! _Every little thing I do…never seems enough for you…."_

Eliot watched as Bonnie and Lenny started singing the N'SYNC song. He laughed and started bobbing his head to their singing. He was staring at Bonnie as she sung _surprisingly_ well. He couldn't help but noticed how much she loosened up since two weeks ago. She was truly one of kind.

"Sorry to interrupt yall's karaoke, but where the hell are we going? We've been playing games for two hours now."

"We're here" Bonnie announced as Lenny slowed down the car.

Eliot and Bonnie stepped out the car to a two story, crème colored house that was topped of with a flat roof.

 _"Why are we in San Francisco?" Eliot thought_

He followed Bonnie to the door, which she opened with her own key. They walked into a very nice living room filled lots of sitting areas, expensive décor, and a piano.

"Mom! I made it!" Bonnie called out while removing her heels

Bonnie and Eliot heard someone call out her name.

"I'll be back. Make yourself comfortable."

She walked away and Eliot sat on a nearby couch. He began taking in all of the décor and can honestly say he was impressed. But then he started thinking, _"I thought her mom was back in Jersey. And why did she tell Kelly she going to be with the Brat Pack?"_

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard a voice that he wasn't looking forward to.

"Mickey! Surprised to see you again!

" _Ah hell! Not her again" Eliot thought_


	8. San Francisco:Part Two

_**San Francisco, Daniels's House 5:03 p.m.**_

"Mickey! Surprised to see you again!", Chloe said as she came down the stairs.

" _Ah hell! Not her again" Eliot thought_

"Planning on coming back to the club? Paul's been wanting to kick your ass since the night you left.", she said, taking a seat next to Eliot.

"Thought your hair was black?", Eliot said, taking notice to her now brown hair. He never took notice of her appearance since he had other priorities the night they met. She had a caramel complexion, with shoulder length brown hair, and funny colored eyes. Apparently Eliot was staring longer than he thought.

"Earth to Mickey! Did you hear a word I said?", Eliot shook his head no, "Listen, I know I'm beautiful but you're aren't my type. The whole urban cowboy thing is just not hitting it for me.", said Chloe.

"Don't flatter yourself, honey. I don't date children." Eliot replied.

"I'm nineteen, thank you very much."

"Like I said, don't date children. And you never answered my question."

"If you weren't so busy in the dreamland, you would of heard me say that I wear the hair and all black attire for personal reasons. I don't need those steroid freaks to know what I look like or my real name."

"So it's not Chloe?"

"Aw.. you remembered!", she smiled while batting her eyes, "Actually my name is Taylor. Taylor Laree Daniels."

"Well hello, Miss Taylor Laree Daniels" said Eliot

"So Mickey, am I going to have the pleasure of knowing your real name?" asked Taylor

"You do. It's Kane. _Not_ Mickey." replied Eliot

"Oh yeah. You're a wrestling fan. Forgot about that." said Taylor

Before Eliot could respond, Bonnie came into the room.

"TAD!" Bonnie shouted

"BAM!" Taylor shouted

The two girls ran to each other and gave each other hugs. They took a seat on the same couch as Eliot.

"So I see you two are hitting it off." Bonnie started

"Yeah me and Mickey meet at the club about two weeks ago. He's the one who beat up Paul's guys.", Taylor responded

Bonnie looked at Eliot with curiosity, "So you're a fighter? That defiantly explains all the anger and hostility."

The hitter shrugged his shoulders. The two girls talked to each other until another woman came into the living room.

"Okay I'm all done in the basement.", the woman looked at Eliot, "and you must be Kane. Bonnie has told me about you." she walked over to the hitter, who stood up to shake her hand.

"Hello ma'am. You have a beautiful home." Eliot said with his wining smile.

"Thank you. I see you meet my other daughter. Did she give you a hard time?"

"No ma'am. I'm pretty good with children." Eliot replied.

"Very cute, Mickey." said Taylor

The woman laughed, "Well my name is Francine and a friend of Bonnie's is a friend of ours. Bonnie, call your driver in the house. I'm going to start dinner and no one's going back to L.A. hungry. Kane, make yourself comfortable."

"If you don't mind, I would like to help you. Cooking is one of my hobbies.", said Eliot.

"So you cook for people before you punch them? You're like that angry British guy on T.V.", Taylor said while going in the kitchen.

"Taylor hush. Kane… if you want to help, you can." Francine said before going to the kitchen with Bonnie right behind her.

Eliot took off his jacket and walked towards the kitchen. This was going to be fun, after all.

 _ **Lenny's Car 9:47 p.m.**_

After dinner and playing many games, Eliot, Bonnie, and Lenny finally left the Daniels's home. In the car, the questions Eliot had were still on his mind. And since they were going to be in the car for a while, he figured now was the best time to ask them.

"Bonnie…you have some explaining to do." Eliot started

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah I figured you would have questions. Ask away."

"You told me your mom was back in Jersey. So how do you know them?" Eliot asked.

"Short version or Long?" asked Bonnie.

"Shortest. Cause I got a lot of questions." replied Eliot.

"Father goes out and sees pretty waitress. Sleeps with pretty waitress. 9 months later, pretty waitress has pretty baby."

"Okay… still doesn't explain why you guys are close."

"So you _do_ want the long version. My parents were having marital problems for a while. So the fact that my father was messing around, didn't surprise my mother at all. But Francine was different. I still don't understand it. After my parents divorced, Mom tracked down Francine in New York. Somehow they became best friends and made it their top priority to keep me and Taylor close.

Eliot nodded his head. Everything was starting to make sense.

"As a matter a fact, the only reason why I'm in California was because I staying with them to go to school."

Now that surprised Eliot. Bonnie had his full attention.

"Don't be surprised", she looked at Eliot's face, "I'm more than _Kelly's Barbie._ "

"Sorry about that." Eliot said with a hint of guilt.

"Don't be. I came here with my whole life planned. I was going to be the modern day Rachel Carson. But I fell in love instead. You know the rest of my hopeless story."

He was about to ask another question when he noticed a car following them. All of his attention went to the car behind them.

"Kane, what's wrong?" asked Bonnie

"Does anyone know about Miss Francine?"

"No, I wouldn't dare put her and Taylor's life in jeopardy."

The car was beginning to speed up.

"Lenny! You claim you know California better than the alphabet right?" Eliot shouted

"Yeah."

"I hope you're ready to prove that. Bonnie get down on the floor.", she shook her head yes and did as she was told, "Lenny turn left and slow down."

As Eliot predicted, the car followed them and sped up.

"Now when I say so, you step on the gas alright?" Eliot told Lenny, who shook his head yes.

The car was reaching closer and closer…Eliot waited until he could hear the car's engine, "GO!"

On que, Lenny stomped his foot on the gas pedal, taking advantage of the car's three hundred horsepower. The other car rushed to keep up with Lenny, who was, thankfully, driving like a bat out of hell. The race spilled out into the highway and the car was starting to catch up to them.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Eliot asked

Before she could respond, their followers rammed the back of their car, causing Eliot to fall out of his seat and on the floor next to Bonnie. While they continued to ram the back of the car, they also started shooting.

"KANE WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO, MAN?!" asked a scared Lenny

"YOU KEEP DRIVING! TRAFFIC IS ABOUT TO GET HECTIC. I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL!" yelled Eliot

"UNDER CONTROL?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, KANE?! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU REALIZE THIS BUT THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!" Lenny yelled back

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND DRIVE, LENNY!", Bonnie yelled.

In the midst of the three yelling, a bullet shoot through the back window, shattering glass all over Bonnie and Eliot.

"KANE, WHATEVER YOUR PLAN IS NOW IS THE TIME TO PUT IT IN ACTION!", yelled out Bonnie

At that moment, Eliot did the one thing he knew to do. He grabbed the gun from under the seat and pointed them out the now broken back window. He didn't like them but it wasn't like he didn't know how to use them. The shooting began but didn't last. With just three shots, Eliot shot the shooter in the arm, the front window, and the engine. The car immediately slowed down before finally stopping in the middle of the highway. He sat down and put the guns back in their place. Bonnie took a seat right next to Eliot

"Are you okay?" Eliot asked quietly

"Yeah. For some reason, this is becoming my new normal activity." Bonnie replied.

"Hey Lenny! How ya feeling, my man?!" Eliot shouted

"HOW I'M FEELING? YOU WANNA KNOW I'M FEELING, KANE? WELL LET ME SEE, MY CAR IS DAMAGED, I PROBABLY KILLED LIKE EIGHT PEOPLE WITH MY FAST AND FURIOUS DRIVING, AND TOP IT ALL OF, I GOT SHOT AT!", said a traumatized/angry/crying Lenny.

"So your alright then?" asked a tired/calm/amused Eliot

"I'M WALKING ON GODDAM SUNSHINE!", replied Lenny

"Technically, they weren't shooting at you. You're just kinda… here." said Bonnie.

"Oh that's just great! I'm in the middle of all this shit and I wouldn't even get acknowledged in death?!" asked a hysterical Lenny

"Pretty much." said Eliot and Bonnie at the same time

The rest of the ride was Lenny going on about how no one cares about him and the importance of his job. Eliot and Bonnie laughed at first but then they ignored the rest of his rant. If only they knew the heat they were walking into back at Kelly's mansion.

 _ **Los Angeles, Kelly's Mansion 12:54 a.m.**_

The trio finally made it to the mansion. They were met by Kelly and his men in the main dinning room.

"BONNIE! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO LEAVE L.A. WITHOUT ME KNOWING! WHY DID YOU LIE?!

"Cause I knew you were going to act like this! As you can see I'm fine!", Bonnie replied.

"FINE?! YOU CALLED BEING SHOT AT IN SAN FRANCISCO FINE?!

She looked shocked.

"WHAT? YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR LITTE INCIDENT? AT LEAST YOUR ALIVE SO I KNOW SOMEBODY DID THEIR JOB RIGHT." said Kelly

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but she was stopped by Kelly. He told her that they were going to finish their conversation upstairs. He told everyone to find something to do and they went to their room. Apparently everyone found something to do: stare at Eliot and Lenny. Just when Eliot was about to say something, Jake beat him to it.

"What the fuck is everyone staring at? My two partners did they job and Bonnie is safe. Did you hear what Matt said? Someone shot at Bonnie. So what do we do? We find them and retaliate! So move yall's asses! Let's go!"

The men moved from the dining room and did whatever Kelly paid them to do. Of course, J.C. was the only one who made himself present by bumping Eliot on his way out. Eliot glared at him, _"Yep, he's a BIG problem."_ Eliot thought.

When everyone was gone, Jake looked at Lenny and Eliot.

"Well friends, we are going to the bar so you can tell me all about how a friendly visit to Moma Fran's house turned into a big highway shootout." Jake said while walking away.

Lenny and Eliot looked at each other and shrugged, they could use a drink after the day they had.

 _ **A/N: Don't know how long it'll be before my next update so I gave you guys this. Hoped you enjoy it! xoxo**_


	9. San Francisco Part Three

_**LOS ANGELES, KELLY'S MANSION 1:29 a.m.**_

Eliot, Jake, and Lenny were sitting at the bar. Eliot and Lenny were telling Jake what happened and they just got to the part when Lenny was acting hysterical.

"So you were crying?", asked Jake, laughing uncontrollable

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was not crying…the back window got shot open, letting in the air which started messing with my allergies." Lenny said with a straight face.

Eliot and Jake looked at Lenny, then at each other, and started laughing again.

"You know what, fuck you guys. I'm going to my damn room.", Lenny said as he began storming off.

Jake stopped him, "C'mon Len. You know what, I'm full of energy and in the mood for some pool. Are you tagging along?"

"Seems cool. I haven't whooped you in a while.", said Lenny

"Kane you down?" Jake asked Eliot.

"Yeah, I'm in.", Eliot got up and put his coat on, "Better bring a box of tissue for Weeping Beauty over there."

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS ALLERGIES, MAN!", yelled Lenny from behind Jake

Jake laughed as Lenny and Eliot keep going back and forth. The three friends decided to go out the back door so they wouldn't disturb the other guys.

"Hey where are we going at 1 in the morning anyway?" asked Eliot

"Charlene's. Don't worry, Kane. When you're with me, doors get open no matter what time it is."

"Yeah. We're going to make sure no one messes with you or your pretty hair.", added Lenny

Eliot glared while Jake started laughing

"Okay you two play ni-", Jake was cut off by the sounds of gunfire. The three men dropped to the ground for cover. Kelly's guys must of heard it because J.C., Mike, Chad, and a few others came outside with their own gunfire.

After about three minutes of shooting, the shooters drove away. Eliot was sure that a few of them were hit. The hitter got up and checked around to see if everyone was alright. He panicked when he couldn't see Lenny or Jake.

"Where's Jake and Lenny?" he asked Mike, who said he didn't know.

He asked everyone outside but everyone said they didn't know. And then Eliot saw it: a bloody trail.

He followed it until it stopped a few feet away from the door.

"Help us man! I don't know if he's dead or not!"

"WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE! THEY'VE BEEN SHOT!", yelled a panicking Eliot

Before he knew it, all of the men were picking up Jake and Lenny and taking them to Mort, Kelly's personal doctor. Eliot helped put the two in the car, praying that he can see friends tomorrow.

"You guys take him to Mort, I'll go tell Kelly what happened.", Eliot said as he rushed to Kelly's room.

He ran for what seemed like forever before he got to Kelly and Bonnie's room door. He banged on the door which was open by a very upset Kelly

"What the fucks your prob-"

"Jake and Lenny got shot. J.C., Mike, and few others are taking them to Mort.", Eliot interrupted Kelly's rant.

Kelly's anger seem to disappear almost immediately as he was now rushing to put on any clothes he could find to be with one of his best guys and close friend.

"We're getting out of this house. Take Bonnie somewhere safe. Once that's done, call me and I'll tell you where to meet me at." Kelly said before rushing out the house to see about Jake and Lenny.

"Bonnie we have go!" Eliot yelled out.

He looked all around the room before noticing the walk-in closet door was slightly opened. He saw her sitting on the floor.

"C'mon Bonnie. I gotta get you far away from here as… possible…", Eliot could hear her crying but couldn't actually see her because her back was turned to him.

"Bonnie are you okay?" asked Eliot

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes…just…wait outside" she replied, voice sounding cracked.

"We don't have twenty minutes! We need to go now!" Eliot said while picking her up.

Bonnie was fighting and yelling. Eliot knew this wasn't the time for one of her fits so he thought that maybe he could yell some sense into her. He was getting angry about her stubbornness so he put her down to look her face to face, . His frustration disappeared when he looked at her face. That big purple mark on her face…it was hard to not stare at it.

"I SAID I'LL BE READY IN TWENTY MINUTES!", Bonnie said as she pushed Eliot away from her.

Eliot watched as she began putting on makeup, trying to cover up the bruise. Seeing this pissed Eliot off. He's was already worked up about the possibility of losing his only friends here, but the fact that his boss was a woman beater… pushed his buttons the hardest.

After about ten minutes, Bonnie was done with hiding the bruise and was putting on clothes. Eliot stepped out of the closet and waited near the door. While she was doing that, Eliot decided to look for weapons so that if he encountered any problems, they would be protected.

"Okay I'm ready." Bonnie said with a few bags in her hand.

Eliot nodded; he found what he was looking for anyway. He was going across the room to help with her bags when he noticed someone in the gardens. The man pointed something towards the window, exactly where Bonnie was currently standing.

"GET DOWN!" Eliot yelled before jumping on her and taking cover.

From the corner, they watched as gunfire destroy the bedroom. When the gunfire moved away from the room, Eliot and Bonnie snuck through a secret passage way Bonnie showed him a few days ago. It led them into Kelly's den which then led to the garage door. Eliot grabbed the first car keys he could get his hands on. They set the lights off to a 2004 Dodge Dakota. It was perfect. A car like this would be unexpected to whoever these guys were. Eliot put Bonnie's bags in the back and they got in the car but Eliot didn't start the car.

"Why are we sitting?! Get us the fuck out of here!" Bonnie whisper yelled

"Do you wanna get caught and killed?", Bonnie shook her head no," then let me handle this, will ya?"

They sat quietly for about two minutes, both were thinking.

" _He's going to get us killed!"_ Bonnie thought as she glance at Eliot, who was deep in thought.

" _They had to see me go into the room.",_ Eliot thought, " _But they didn't see us leave…"_

Eliot waited until he heard the guns going off again.

The gunfire was loud and Eliot could tell that more goons were shooting now than ever. He turned the car on, speeding out the driveway and towards the busy streets of Los Angeles.

For now he had one job and one job only: To make sure Bonnie was safe.


	10. Cooperstown, NY

_**A/N: The character list for the Ocs are on my profile for you visual readers. Heads up, it's long and it gets dark towards the end.**_

 _ **3 weeks later Cooperstown, NY 6:40 pm 20 days left….**_

"Bonnie, I'm back!", Eliot yelled as he walked through the front door

"I'm sitting right here, there's no need to yell.", Bonnie replied, not looking up from her magazine.

"I'm going to start dinner soon, anything special you want?"

"Yeah", she put down the magazine, "I want my friends, Francine, Taylor, my house, the Rep… I WANT MY FUCKING LIFE BACK, KANE!"

"Listen Bonnie, we can't go back to California okay. It's too much happening right now and if we had stayed there, we might as well had signed our own death certificates.", Eliot said calmly.

"You know, this would be slightly better if Matt was here. Where is he?", Bonnie asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. I'm going to start dinner.", he said while walking in the kitchen.

Actually he knew exactly where Kelly was: in Miami with his goons on the side of him and a cute little Latina girl in his lap. But he'll be dammed if Bonnie hears that from him. He started getting out the food for dinner when he felt his phone.

" _Speak of the devil"_ , he thought as he answered the phone. "What you need Kelly?"

"Mr. Kelly needs to be careful about his random rendezvous. Easy women can leave a lasting effect if you know what I mean."

"Cassio."

"Spencer… you've been given a deadline and it's getting close to the end. Usually this is not a problem so where's my diamond?"

"Something came up… this guy is in some much deeper shit than you think."

"Yes, I know about California. It was unfortunate what happened. But that still doesn't answer my question: Where is my Blue Moon Diamond?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Kelly doesn't even have the damn diamond. Are you sure your resources were right?" Eliot was talking low so Bonnie wouldn't hear him.

"You question my resources, Spencer?

"Yes I am."

"Well my resources tell me that you're back on the East Coast. Cooperstown, NY is it?", Eliot begins searching around the kitchen for cameras, "In other words, my resources are just fine. It's your skills and willpower that I am starting to question."

"What the hell do you mean by _willpower_?"

"I understand why you've become so weak. A woman as beautiful as Bonnie can do that to any man."

"What does she has to do with this?", Eliot was getting an uneasy feeling

"Spencer… I don't know about you but I hate when things get in the way of a job. If Bonnie is in fact, _in the way,_ she may have to be moved until she isn't a problem anymore."

"If you touch her…"

"Get it done, Spencer.", Cassio hung up the phone.

Eliot couldn't believe it. If he didn't find that diamond, him and Bonnie could be killed.

" _Dammit, I can't catch a fucking break!",_ Eliot thought to himself. He continued getting out the food for dinner when he realized he was out of sauce. He grabbed the keys and headed towards the car. The drive could ease his thoughts.

"And where are you going?", Bonnie asked.

"Forgot the sauce.", Eliot replied quickly

"Alright… Was that Matt of the phone?" she asked the hitter, making him stop in his tracks.

"Um… no. Were you eavesdropping again?", the hitter asked in irritation

"No… if it wasn't Matt then who was it?, she asked

"The cable guy.", Eliot said as he walked out the door.

"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A TV!" she yelled to nobody.

Outside, Eliot was getting in the car when he heard his phone vibrate. " _Dammit Cassio, I get your point!"_ He answered the phone with a loud "WHAT!"

"Whoa there, Kane! Is it that bad? I thought you would like the cabin with you being from the country and all.", Kelly replied to Eliot's loud way of answering the phone.

"Sorry about that man. Too much going on right now." Eliot said

"Did Bonnie get comfortable yet?" asked Kelly

"I wouldn't say comfortable but she's dealing with it in her own way." replied Eliot.

"Well I'm sending her something that I know will keep her happy. Just be sure to pick it up around 4:00 a.m. at the Richfield Airport."

"4 in the morning ?"

"Yes, man and trust me, she's going to love it. I'll keep in touch Kane." And with that, he hung up the phone.

 _ **Next day, Richfield Airport 4:37 a.m.,**_ _ **19 days left…**_

Eliot waited in the lobby of Richfield Airport for Bonnie's _special gift._ He's been waiting for about thirty minutes and he didn't really like being in the open. Especially with Cassio and the California goons out for him.

" Excuse me sir, are you the driver for Mr. Kelly's party?", Eliot nodded his head, "The party just arrived." Eliot thanked the lady and went to the back to see what Kelly sent. He saw the door open and two people walked out in sweats and oversized sweaters. Once they got close Eliot realized who it was and smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Francine. How was your trip?

"Oh it was good. Way better than commercial but is all this secrecy really necessary?, Francine asked Eliot.

"Yes ma'am. We can't risk anything happening." replied Eliot

"Um… I don't know if you two realize it but it's early as hell, I'm hungry, and it's freezing out here!" said a grumpy Taylor.

"Good Morning, Taylor." Eliot said with a sarcastic smile.

"Morning, Mickey. Now where's your damn car?" Taylor responded while walking off before Eliot could answer.

Eliot shook his head and looked at Francine.

"Sorry about her. She prefers to sleeps "til noon.", Eliot laughed lightly," Okay Mr. Kane, it's time to go see Bonnie." They picked the luggage and Eliot guided her to the car. When they got there, Taylor was sitting on the hood and looking bored.

"Finally! Let's go, Cowboy!", Taylor said as she jumped off hood and into the back seat.

"Ooh, before we go to the house, can we stop at the store and get some groceries? I wanna make Bonnie a big breakfast." asked Francine as she got in the passenger seat.

"Sure. I think Bonnie would like that", Eliot replied from the driver's seat.

"Are you kidding me?! Why can't we just go to the house?" asked a sleepy/grumpy Taylor.

Eliot and Francine looked at Taylor, who in returned rolled her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.

Eliot shook his head. This might be pleasant for Bonnie but this is going to be hell for him.

 _ **Bonnie Bedroom 5:46 a.m.**_

 _Bonnie's running down the hall when a vase smashes against the wall behind her. "BONNIE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!" He was high again. He told her he didn't use his own supply but, of course, he lied. Usually he just calls her names and brags about his women all over California. But this night, he was a completely different person. "YOU FUCKING WHORE! COME HERE!" Bonnie went into one of the guest rooms and locked the door. She hid in the closet and listened. She didn't hear Matt yelling anymore. She was hoping that maybe he'd go somewhere else in the house. But then she heard several doors open and being slammed shut. She heard him do this to several doors. Then there it was again…silence. For five minutes, there was complete silence. Bonnie assumed it was safe and got out the closet. She walked slowly to the door, finally putting her hand on the golden knob. Suddenly, she felt it turn from the other side and she jumped back with a gasp. "Bonnie…" She didn't respond to his change in tone from aggressive to soft. "Bonnie… I just wanna talk, babe." Still no response from Bonnie. "I just… I get worked up when I hear about you and other guys. I'm sorry." Bonnie put her hand on the knob "Open the door, Bunny." She takes her hand off the knob. Bonnie knows the only time he calls her Bunny is when he's got something harsh planned. She begins backing away and sits on the bed. Matt is still trying to talk her out the room when she realizes she couldn't deal with him anymore. The drugs, the money, the women, the children… she was done. She began looking for her emergency bag she packed. That was specifically why she hid in this room. "YOU KNOW WHAT BONNIE, FUCK YOU!" She heard Matt say before he stormed off. She continued looking for the bag in the messy closet. Ten minutes went by and she still couldn't found it. Bonnie gave up and began packing a new bag with some of her and Matt's clothes. Done packing, she left the closet. Just when she was about to use her escape route, the door was kicked in and Matt came rushing in. "AND JUST WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Matt grabbed her by neck and dragged her out the room, passing a smirking J.C. They were walking past the steps when she chopped him in the throat and attempted to run. Matt grabbed her arm and pushed her. Bonnie lost her balance and went falling halfway down the spiral staircase. Dazed, she saw J.C. smirking, and Matt walking towards her. She felt wetness between her legs. Looking down, she realized she was bleeding and started crying. Looking up, she saw Matt's fist coming her way…._

Bonnie woke up in a sweat. She began crying; she'll never forget what happened that day. She got out of the bed to wash her face in the bathroom sink. Rinsing her face off, she stared in the mirror, hating her reflection. She still looked the same but the inside of her was tired. Her beauty may have been the same but her eyes told the real story. The story about the beautiful young girl who's life is being wasted away because of her job as the drug dealer's trophy girlfriend and occasional punching bag.

"Bonnie Anne Mirboni… this was not the life you had planned.", Bonnie said to her reflection.

Leaving the bathroom, she smelled cinnamon coming from kitchen. She looked at her clock _6:23 a.m. "Might as well go downstairs before Kane comes stomping up the stairs",_ Bonnie thought

Anything could help shake that dream away…


	11. The Reunion

_**Bonnie 6:24 a.m.**_

Bonnie walked out her room and down the hallway to the stairs. Her head was still on her dream and she didn't see Eliot before the two bumped into each other as he was coming up the stairs. Bonnie lost her balance but was caught by Eliot. She was in her arms and the two just stared into each other's eyes. It was liked that for a few seconds until one of them finally spoke up.

"Um…good morning. Didn't take you as a clumsy person.", Eliot said, breaking the silence between them

"Sorry about that. My head's still in bed. What's that smell?", said Bonnie

"Go see for yourself. I'll be down in a minute.", Eliot said before walking away.

Bonnie followed the smell to the kitchen and overjoyed by who she seen.

"Good morning Bam! Ready to eat?" asked Francine while removing some fresh biscuits from the huge oven.

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears at the sight of Francine. Not answering Francine's previous question, she gave her a hug so tight that Francine was slightly gasping for air.

"Um Bonnie…sweetie…your…grip is kind of…tight." She gasped out.

Bonnie laughed and let go but still hold on to her arms, "I'm sorry Franny. I just wasn't sure I would see you again. When did you get here? How did you…"

"All will be explained over breakfast. So let's eat." Francine said, stopping Bonnie in her questioning.

They went to the table where Taylor was already sitting. Bonnie did the same thing she did to Francine to Taylor.

"Bonnie…I'm going to die…if you don't let go!", Taylor said while trying to get out Bonnie's hold. They laughed and sat down at the table. Taylor tried to reach for a piece of bacon but her hand was smacked away by Francine.

"Ma! You said I could eat when Bonnie was at the table!", yelled a very disappointed Taylor.

"I know that but now we have to wait for Kane.", replied Francine

"Wait for what?! He's no one special!" Taylor said, slumping in her seat.

"Hey, I saved your sister's life. I deserve this." Eliot said while taking a seat next to Bonnie.

"Just because you drove the car doesn't mean saved her life.", Taylor answered

"Are you always this crabby in the morning? What's the matter, you miss your cartoons?", replied a smirking Eliot

Before Taylor could respond, Francine stopped their little dispute and told everyone to start eating. There was small talk among them, mainly between the three women. The hitter sat at the table and listened as Francine and Taylor explained how Kelly found them in San Francisco and sent them to New York. Apparently, Kelly felt that if he could find them, so could his enemies. He made them pack some clothes and sent them on his private jet.

"I just can't believe you're here.", started Bonnie, "I'm happy you are, though. Now this isn't a complete disaster."

"I knew you would like your surprise, Bunny."

Everyone looked up from the table see Kelly, J.C., and the injured Jake. Bonnie jumped out her seat gave Kelly a big hug. He returned it with a big kiss on the lips. Eliot, Francine, and Taylor all looked away with slight disgust. They all knew that Kelly loved Bonnie but they also knew what he was like behind close doors.

"Damn Bonnie, can you share some of that love to the injured", said Jake

Bonnie hugged Jake, "Now you know I had to show one of my favorite guys some love. What brought you guys here?"

"Can't a man see his beautiful girlfriend without a reason? Plus, I wanted to make sure Ms. Francine and Ms. Taylor got here safely.", Kelly answered

"Well they did and thank you for doing that."

"Anything for you, Bunny. Now, excuse us everyone. Bonnie and I have some things to talk about."

While Bonnie and Kelly walked away, Francine invited Jake and J.C. to breakfast. Eliot and Jake talked while Jake demolished all the food on his plate. Eliot felt good talking to a familiar face. The last time he seen Jake was a couple of days after California in Miami. He was still in care after being shot in his arm and side. But now he seemed to be feeling better. They were all at the table for about twenty minutes when they decided to clean up. It mainly plates left thanks to Jake. Who knew that such a small person could eat so much. They were all cleaning up in the kitchen when Bonnie and Kelly returned from upstairs. Bonnie seemed normal but in her eyes, she looked overjoyed. Like she'd been given the biggest toy in the store.

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves but me and the guys have to go. We have some business to finish up in Miami but we'll be back", he looks at Bonnie and gives her a kiss, "Remember what we talked about. I'll be back in a few days."

He said his goodbyes and was on his way to the door with Jake and J.C. All of a sudden, there was a noise at the door. It caught everyone's attention and they all went to the living room. Kelly opened it to a yellow and blue pinstriped box with a huge blue ribbon. Eliot seen the box and told the women to the outside patio. Once they were away, Kelly, Eliot, and Jake stood back as J.C. quickly open the box. He picked up a black dress with the matching gloves and a makeup bag. Underneath that was a picture of Bonnie with her eyes removed and a note that read:

 _Don't you ever think I can't see you. Underestimating me is not the best way of thinking…_


	12. A Night to Remember Part 1

_**3:55 p.m.**_

Eliot, Kelly, and J.C. sat in the back of the house discussing about the mysterious box from this morning. Jake was with the ladies, trying to calm them down.

"Are you sure you didn't have any problems in Miami?" Eliot asked as he watched Kelly pace back and forth.

"Any problems we had I dealt with them. Do you think I would-"

"I don't care what you think cause I wasn't talking to you.", Eliot said, cutting J.C. off.

"We had no problems in Miami. Nothing serious…I mean…most of the people we dealt with were Miami's locals. This had to be someone from California.", said Kelly

There was silence among the men until J.C. had an idea, "What about Cassio?" Eliot head turned his head at the name as J.C. continued, "Remember about two months ago he came at you about something your Pops gave you before he died? He did say he was going to get it from you one way or another.

" _The first way must have been me and Bonnie's the other.",_ Eliot thought.

Kelly thought about it and said, "Damn J.C. you're right. You know I forgot about that foreign bastard.", Kelly lit a cigarette and took a long drag., "Well if the fucker wants to play, then I'm ready. I'm gonna go back to Miami with Jake and get everything I need to take this fucker down. J.C., I want you to stay here with Kane and the girls. If he tries anything here, he has to deal with my best guys first. I'm still coming back in a few days. You two call me if _anything_ happens. Got it?"

Eliot and J.C. nodded their heads and Kelly went back in the house to get Jake for their trip back to Florida. Eliot remained in his seat, thinking. Everything was started to cloud each other. If Kelly went to war with Cassio, he could find out about Eliot. It wasn't that he thought he couldn't handle himself against Kelly's guys. He's already planned out how to handle each and every one the goons. But running would mean he couldn't finish the job for Cassio. And not finishing a job for Cassio isn't the smartest thing to do.

"So Kane…", J.C. started, interrupting Eliot's thoughts, "Before I get comfortable, which rooms did you and Bonnie share? Don't wanna ruin any routines around here.", he finished with a smirk.

Eliot looked at J.C. for a moment before walking towards the door. He stopped in front of the door, "We have someone trying to kill Bonnie and all your worried about is where my dick has been for the past month? Ya know even for an asshole like you, I'm surprised." Eliot said before walking back to the house. J.C.'s words reminded him of his lack of trust he had for him back in California.

 _ **7:36 p.m.**_

J.C. had just got of the phone with the boss. Apparently the deal didn't go as smooth as it was suppose to and he had to leave Miami for a while. He told him to stay put until further notice. Coming from the study upstairs, he saw Taylor sitting in the living room, doing a puzzle. He hadn't got a chance to talk to her because someone was always in the way. But with Kane and Francine gone and Bonnie asleep upstairs, he decided to introduce himself.

"Well Ms. Taylor I don't think we've had the chance to talk. I'm J.C., Kelly's top man."

"You say that as if that's suppose to mean something.", Taylor replied, not looking from her puzzle.

"It _does_ mean something. It means that I'm best at what I do

"Actually means that you're the best at being his bitch." Taylor said with a matter of fact tone.

"And just what the fuck does that mean?" J.C. was starting to get angry

Taylor puts her puzzle down and looks at him, "I think you know _exactly_ what the fuck I mean. All you do is shoot at the first head that Kelly points out. You sit back and watch as he destroys lives with that white shit that he stuffs up his nose and probably yours too. And then you two fuckers have the _audacity_ to believe that your on top of the world and suppose to be on top of every girl in it. So to sum it all up for you, because I got a feeling that all that shit has made you a little slow, you're a worthless piece of shit whose head is so far up Kelly's ass that if he shits, it's coming out of _your_ ass first."

J.C. was beaming by the time Taylor got finish, who seemed unbothered by his obvious change in attitude. He got up a walked away from the couch and Taylor started on her puzzle again. Their conversation had irritated her so she decided to go to her room. She left her puzzles on the table and walked to the stairs. Before she could start walking up, she was pulled away and thrown against a wall. Her and J.C. were a breath apart.

"You know…I usual will beat the fuck out of _anyone_ who talks to me like that", he started, "But for you…I'll let you make it up to me. Very slowly."

Before Taylor could react, he forced his lips on hers. She squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out but he had her closed in. When she opened her mouth to scream, J.C. slid his tongue in. Feeling his tongue moving around in her mouth, she slammed her teeth down and landed right on his tongue. J.C. stopped to scream as he back away. Taylor got off the wall and walked up to him to kick him right in his manhood. Now he was really crying out. He was so focused on his pain that he tripped over the end table and fell on the wood floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bonnie asked as she came down the stairs.

"Um….nothing…he fell." Taylor said. She didn't want to tell Bonnie what really happened. Especially since she didn't have any proof.

"Well maybe he shouldn't be walking in the dark.", Bonnie flicked on the light, "J.C. are you okay?"

"I'M FINE. JUST TRIPPED…", he replied as he stormed off, giving Taylor a dirty look as he did.

"What's his problem?" asked a confused Bonnie

"I have no fucking idea." Taylor responded as she and Bonnie went upstairs.

 _ **4 days later, Per Se Restaurant 8:27 p.m., 15 days left**_

"Well I am glad to have all of our close family here with us. And Kane, J.C., and Jake too.", the table laughed, "It makes this such a happy event. So…I'm proud to say that after three years of dating, me and the gorgeous Bonnie Mirboni are getting married!"

The table began clapping and smiling. Eliot, Francine, and Taylor were all at the table, smiling and clapping. But all three were slightly disappointed for different reasons of their own.

"Mom, I know you're going to love the ring. Show it to her, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded, went into her clutch, and put on her engagement ring. Everyone took notice of it immediately, especially Eliot. There it was: The Blue Moon Diamond. He was both surprised and relieved: relieved that Kelly actually had the ring and surprised at what he's doing with the ring.

"I can see Kane likes it." Eliot heard Kelly say, which stopped him from staring, "What about you mom?"

Everyone looked at the small older woman who was crying tears of joy.

"It's still as beautiful as I remember. Your father would be proud of what your doing with it." his mother said between the tears.

"Well family, let's celebrate! After this were going to the hotel so that you guys can settle in." Kelly said as he sat down.

"Why are we going to a hotel?" asked Taylor

"Well sis, I'm checking you, Miss Francine, Jake, and Kane into a hotel so me and Bonnie can have the place to ourselves." Kelly replied.

"Don't call me _sis._ You're not in the damn family yet." Taylor responded while taking a drink of champagne.

"And why am I staying in the hotel? Who's going to be there with you two if something happens?" Eliot asked

"Did you forget J.C. was here? We'll be fine." said Kelly.

Eliot didn't ask no more question because Kelly ordered for food to be sent to their table. Eliot listened as Bonnie, Francine, and Kelly's mother talked about the plans for the wedding.

"Oh I think you should have the wedding this fall, right here in New York.", Kelly's mother suggested

"That would be perfect! And maybe outside so the leaves could like fall down in our background!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Yeah the falling leaves would be perfect with the flying bullets." Taylor added casually.

"And why on earth would there be _flying bullets_?" asked Kelly's mother

"Cause your son has so many enemies, they're gonna try and wack him the first chance they can get." Taylor said

The whole table stopped eating and looked at Taylor who continued eating her food

"And why we're on the subject, I suggest the dress be made with bullet proof material. Oh! And Bonnie, you may wanna get insurance on your little fiancé over there. Ya know, just in cause someone has a lucky shot." Taylor said. She looked at everyone, shrugged her shoulders, and continued eating.

"The food here is delicious, Kelly", she finished

By now, everyone's expression was different: Kelly's face was glowing with anger and annoyance, Bonnie looked both surprised and calm, Kelly's mom was shocked, Francine smiled nervously while silently apologizing, but Eliot and Jake's heads were down. Mainly because they were trying to keep in their laughs.

"And the crazy thing about it is, this is just the start of the night.", Jake whispered to Eliot.

 _ **Mandarin Oriental Hotel 10:16 p.m.**_

"Congratulations, Ms. Mirboni." Eliot said from behind Bonnie

She turned around and smile, "Why thank you, Mr. Kane."

"Are ready to become a misses?"

"I said yes, didn't I?"

"That doesn't mean that your ready. You could of just been caught up in the minute"

"Well if you must know, Mr. Smartass, I've been planning this since I was nine years old. And I plan on sticking to that dream."

"Well this is far from a dream, isn't it."

"If you say so. Speaking of dreams, you get to sleep tonight without me being in the next room. How will you ever live?"

Eliot laughed, "I'm not sure but I'll make it." Bonnie laughed

"Aw, you two are cute. Are you sure you said _I do_ to the right guy?", Taylor asked as she observed the two of them

"Haven't you said enough tonight?", said Bonnie

"Hey don't get mad at her, she's the only reason I enjoyed myself tonight." Eliot said, remembering Taylor's bold statements at the restaurant.

"As much as I enjoyed being your source of entertainment, I'm going to bed. Too much to drink in such little time." Taylor gave Bonnie a hug, "Even though I hate the bastard and secretly wish he would catch a bullet right between the eyes, if he make you happy then it makes me happy. Congrats big sis."

"Thanks, Taylor. That means a lot coming from you." Bonnie said while getting teary eyed.

And with a pat on Eliot's back, she left the lounge and went to her hotel room.

 _ **Taylor's Hotel Room**_

Taylor got off the elevator and walked to her door to swipe her room door open. She walked in, not bothering to turn on the light, and close the door. She was beginning to take off her dress when she heard the front door finally close.

" _It's just now closing? That's weird. "_ She thought to herself.

She took off her dress and tossed it on bed. Just when she about to undo her bra, she felt someone grab her hair and put her arms behind her.

"Need help with that? Let me give you some assistance." the mystery man threw her on her bed and yanked off her bra, exposing her breast.

He came at Taylor quickly as he tried to yank off her underwear with his hands. Taylor was scarred but refused to go down without a fight. When he continued to pull of her underwear, she punched him everything she had. Every punch landed perfectly against his smooth head. It slowed the guy down but not stopping him completely. Her final blow came the hardest when she hit him with her hand with a golden ring on it. The guy stumbled back, giving Taylor her first opportunity to run. She grabbed a robe and ran to the door. The guy caught her and threw her hard to the floor. He tried to come towards her but she kicked him right in the face. He went stumbling hard against the wall, screaming in agony.

"You broke my nose you fucking bitch! Now you're really going to pay.", the guy said as he grabbed her by her neck.

Taylor finally recognized the voice. She couldn't believe she didn't see this coming after their first encounter.

When he picked her up, he forced their lips together as he kissed her roughly. Taylor began scratching his face and she assumed it worked because he finally stopped the kiss. He threw her to the wall where she hit her head hard, making her slightly dazed.

"Oh you little…it's okay though. Cause believe it or not, this is turning me on."

He grabbed her by her neck again and forced her to her knees. He unzipped his pants and revealed a lot more to Taylor than she wanted to see. Forcing her mouth open, he pounded himself into her mouth. Taylor almost threw up right then and there but she refused to let him win. She closed her eyes and did the only thing she thought to do. She slammed her teeth down on his manhood and listened as he screamed in excruciating pain. Feeling him remove himself, Taylor took off running out the door and into the hallway. She banged on every door but no one answered. She ran to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the down button.

"TAYLOR! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

She heard that and started panicking. She continued to press the down button, praying that the door would open before he recovered. Thankfully, the door opened and she hopped in and pressed the lobby button. The doors closed just in time as she saw him trying to stop the doors from closing. Going down, she could hear him banging on the doors as she silently prayed she would get to the lobby before he could.


	13. A Night to Remember Part 2

The doors opened and Taylor ran out, looking for the lounge. She noticed the room when she spotted her mother's black shawl on a chair. She ran as fast as she could to the room down the hall. She bumped into many people who were coming out the dining room from an event. They looked at her strangely and, honestly, Taylor understood why. Her hair was wild from constantly being thrown around and her robe barely stayed closed from her running so fast. Running as fast as she could, someone yanked her back, causing her to stop.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!", Taylor continued trying to run despite him having a tight grip on her arm, surely it would leave a bruise.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!", Taylor screamed with a fierce punch to his eyes. She didn't even get to see his reaction but knew he let go when the grip on her arm was no longer tight. She continued to run down the busy hallway.

 _ **The hotel lounge**_

"So this night wasn't entertaining?" Bonnie asked while taking a seat at the bar next to Eliot.

"Why are you asking?" Eliot replied

"You said Taylor was the only reason tonight was entertaining. Why was this not a good night?"

"Cause of…Taylor."

"I thought you said she entertained you."

"No, LOOK AT TAYLOR!" Eliot yelled as he ran over to the wild looking Taylor. Bonnie was right behind.

"Oh my baby! What happened to you?" asked a shocked Francine. By now Kelly's mom, Eliot, and Bonnie were surrounding Taylor.

"J.C. is out of control. The son of a bitch tried to rape me! He threw me all over the room, tore off my clothes, and the bastard even tried to…"

"Where is he?" Eliot asked at a dangerously low voice.

As if on cue, J.C. came into the lounge, limping and bruised all over the face. Everyone stared at him with anger and disgust, even Kelly's mom.

"Where's Matt?", no one answered him, "I SAID WHERE THE FUCK IS MATT?!"

Instantly, Eliot charged at J.C. and the men both hit the floor. J.C.'s bruised face wasn't getting any better as Eliot pounded his fist into it repeatedly. He didn't even stop when blood started gushing out of his mouth and previous wounds. He was so focused on his merciless beating he didn't even realize that Jake and Kelly had came back to the room. He felt himself being pulled of J.C. but continued attacking him with punches and kicks. Finally being pulled completely of him, he took his place behind Jake. He was the one who pulled Eliot off and surprisingly was holding him back from continuing.

"NOW I'LL ASK AGAIN, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!", Kelly yelled out.

"That asshole of yours tried to rape my daughter! That's what the fuck is going on!" Francine yelled back

Kelly looked at the situation in front of him. Taylor's look was disheveled, J.C. was bloody and barely conscious on the floor, and everyone was staring at hi,.

"Are you alright?", Kelly finally said.

"Yeah you can say that." Taylor responded.

"OK then. I'm going to handle this another day but for now I think we all should go and get some rest. Bonnie lets go."

"Handle this another day?", said a shocked Francine, "What the fuck does that mean?"

Kelly didn't respond to Francine's question and grabbed Bonnie's arm on the way out the door. Bonnie snatched her arm away, "I can't leave right now. My sister needs me."

"She has Francine and Kane plus she's fine. She said so herself.", Kelly replied.

"Are you serious, Matt? I'm not leaving. I'll see you later.", Bonnie walked away only to be snatched back to Matt.

"I don't know if you remember but you're _my_ fiancée. I'll be taking care of you for the rest of your fucking life and you're choosing them over me?", Kelly whispered to Bonnie

"If that's the way you see it, then so be it. But I'm not going no where.", Bonnie said walking away again. Kelly tried to grab her again but Eliot, Jake, and Francine got in his way. He was shocked by their bravery. Kelly starts to laugh, "So what's this? I didn't know Bonnie had three bodyguards.", he looks at Jake and Eliot, "Did you two dickheads forget that you work for me?"

"We don't want know trouble with you Matt. But friend to friend, your wrong, man.", said Jake

"Friend to friend? We haven't been those in a while. And what do you have to say, Kane?"

"If Bonnie is here, then so am I.", said Eliot

Kelly looked at the group and just laughed, "Okay..I'll handle you two fuckers later. Cause little shit of an act...isn't over" He pulled out his phone and called the men who drove them around tonight. They came in the lounge and got J.C. out of the hotel. With one final look, he left them all in the lounge feeling shocked and angry.

 _ **Eliot, 11:55 p.m.**_

Eliot knocked on the hotel door and Bonnie opened it immediately. She looked tired and her face looked as if she had been crying.

"Hey. I figured I would see your face before bed." Bonnie said as she let Eliot in.

"Just checking on everyone before I turn in. Taylor and Miss Francine were okay and now I'm checking on you." Eliot responded

"Well I'm fine. And thanks for giving me your room. I really need to be alone to think."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bonne sighed, "I'm just….I feel…I'm tired."

"Well you're on a bed. Just lay back and close your eyes."

"I don't mean physically. I'm mentally and emotionally drained."

"This lifestyle tends to do that to you"

"No it's not the lifestyle. It's Matt." Eliot sat on the bed next to Bonnie, "To everyone else, he's the sweet and genuine boyfriend who will drop millions on whatever his trophy girlfriend desires. But to me, he's cold. He's vindictive. He's abusive in all way possible." She looked at her engagement ring and took it off, "I was dumb to say yes." She put the ring on the stand next to bed

"Don't be to hard on yourself. It's not your fault that Kelly's an asshole."

Bonnie smiled, "This is coming from the biggest asshole in New York."

"How am I an asshole?"

"Remember when we went to San Francisco? When Franny asked you about Taylor bothering you, you basically called her a child."

"First off, I was right cause she just became legal like two years ago. Second, that doesn't prove that I'm an asshole."

"Yeah your right. Just proves that you're a sarcastic smartass."

Eliot laughed, which made Bonnie laugh. The laughing slowly stopped as Bonnie and Eliot looked at each other. They stared into each other's eyes. Bonnie leaned in and so did Eliot. In a matter of seconds, their lips were pressed together. The kiss was short but when they stopped it, both of them couldn't help but to want more. Eliot took hold of the side of Bonnie's face and brought her closer for the second kiss. This kiss was much deeper with Eliot slipping his tongue into Bonnie's mouth. With the kiss getting deeper with every second, the two laid down on the bed. Eliot let his free hand roam all over Bonnie's curvy figure as she quietly moaned from their kiss. Bonnie's hands were unbuttoning his shirt and touching every inch of his skin that could be seen. She was reaching down to his belt when there was a knock at the door.

"Aye Bonnie! You still up?", they heard Jake say.

Eliot jumped off of Bonnie and went to the bathroom, closing it silently. He quickly buttoned his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Bonnie's red lipstick was very visible on his lips. He washed off as much as he could using a small towel and the water from the bathroom sink. Turning the sink off, he heard a knock on the door.

"Yo Mick, you in there?" he heard Jake ask

Eliot flushed the toilet and opened the door, "What's up Jake?"

"I was looking for you man. Matt called and said he wants us to meet him in the morning. He'll text me the address and time soon. Knowing him the way that I do, we should be getting some rest."

"Alright man. I'll be in the room in a minute."

Jake nodded and left out of the room. Eliot was right behind but stopped when Bonnie grabbed his arm. He removed her arm and kissed her on the forehead, "We'll talk tomorrow."

She nodded and let him walk to the door. But she stopped him again at the door, "Kane." Eliot looked back. She picked up the ring and tossed it to him, "Make sure Matt gets that back"

Eliot looked down at the ring and then at Bonnie. He said goodnight to her and closed her door. He walked to the room he was sharing with Jake and started removing his jacket and shirt when he notice Jake was staring at him with a small smirk.

"What the hell you staring at?"

"So what was you and Bonnie talking about? I mean that _is_ what you two were doing, right?"

"Yes. We were talking, you asshole. She was still kinda riled up from tonight and needed someone to listen to her."

"So all you did was listen? Anything thing else happen?" Jake's smirk was returning.

"Aint that what I just...whatever. I'm going to bed."

Eliot went to the couch and laid down. Jake got into the bed, laughing

"Sooner or later...I'm going to find out man. Night Mick."

"Screw you, Jake." was the last thing said before the lights were turned off


	14. Chapter 14

_**2:46 a.m.**_

The phone on the nightstand rung loudly, waking up the two men in the room. With an angry groan, Jake scooted over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

"Yea, Matt…OK when?…Alright see you later." Jake tossed the phone back on the nightstand and sat up on the bed. "Yo, Mick you up?"

"Yea. What's up with that damn ring tone?" Eliot asked while sitting up on the couch.

"It was like that when I got it. Matt wants us there by 7:00 a.m."

"And where is _there_?"

"Woodside. He has property there and wants us to meet up."

"Ok, then let's go."

"Mick, its only two in the morning."

"So."

"So…we got five fucking hours before we have to be there. What the hell are we leaving now for?"

"I don't know about you but I need a change of clothes. Clothes are at the house. House is in Cooperstown. By the time we change, we'll have enough time to get to the meeting."

Jake looked down at his clothes and then back at Eliot, "I didn't think of that. Alright then, lets go." Jake grabbed the car keys and waited for Eliot to put his shoes on. While waiting, he noticed Bonnie's ring on the table near the couch.

"When did you get that?" Jake asked pointing

Eliot looked in the direction Jake was pointing, "What the ring?", Jake nodded, "Bonnie asked me to give it back to Kelly. I guess last night pushed her to the edge."

"Did she give that to you before or after y'all little chat?"

Eliot looked up Jake, shook his head, and walked to the door, "Let's go Bandit."

"Ooh.. Did I upset you Mr. Kane?"

" _Did I upset you Mr. Kane?"_ , Eliot mocked Jake

"I don't sound like that."

"Yes you do."

"Yeah if I was an eight year old girl."

"Then you must be deaf."

"Fuck you, Mickey."

The two men got on the elevator to go to the lobby. When the doors open, both were surprised to see Bonnie who was wearing some gym clothes with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey you two. Where are you going?"

"Kelly set up a meeting and we're going to get a change of clothes from the house. Why are you up?" said Jake

"Woke up like an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep. Decided to come to the gym for a quick run on the treadmill." Bonnie answered back.

"They sell clothes in the gym?" Eliot asked while looking at her outfit.

"Yeah and do they sell them in a bigger size? Those pants look like they could be your damn skin." Jake said.

"You know what, it is too early in the morning for your nonsense, Jake." said Bonnie.

"I agree. We have stuff to do so we'll talk to you later Bonnie." Eliot said as he and Jake started walking off. Bonnie called after him, "Hey Kane. Can I talk to you? It'll be quick, I promise."

Eliot looked at Jake who had a small smirk growing on his face, "Go head and handle your business, Mick. I'll be waiting in the front of the hotel."

With Jake gone, Eliot walked back to the where Bonnie was standing.

"So…when are we going to talk about…last night?" Bonnie asked

"Right…that kiss was-"

"Kiss? Maybe the first time but that second time…way more than a kiss."

Eliot laughed, "Well whatever it was, maybe it shouldn't had happened. You were caught up in the moment-

"Whoa, _I_ was caught up in the moment? I remember you bringing me closer for the second kiss…you could of just walked away."

"It seems to be me that your memory is kind of cloudy, sweetheart."

"Cloudy my ass!", Bonnie yelled out, causing people to look their way.

"Don't be so loud! This is not a good time to discuss this. I'll see when I get back." Eliot walked away before she could respond. He rushed to Jake's car and hopped into the passenger seat. He tried to appear as if nothing happen but the look on Jake's face told him he failed.

"Aw what's the matter? You two broke up?" teased Jake. Eliot responded with a death glare. "Damn…was it that bad?", Eliot continued to glare at Jake as he patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay Mickey. It's more fish in the sea."

"Would you just start the fucking car?!"

Jake laughed, "It's a shame that something so natural ended so fast"

"Jake I swear to God…" Jake laughed and started the car

"How long is this drive, anyway.?"

"About 3 hours."

"3 hours? I'll have us there in a hour and a half.", said Jake before speeding off.

 _ **Woodside, NY , 7:12 a.m.**_

"Jake, I'm never getting in a car with your stupid ass ever again."

"Man stop complaining. I got us to the house with damn near three hours to spare. If you would of let me drive, we would have been here hours ago."

"We were almost in three car accidents!"

"The keyword in that sentence is _almost",_ Eliot glared at Jake, "Okay, I'll admit, driving isn't one of my best hobbies."

"Ya think?!" Eliot got out the car with Jake right behind him

"Well, it ain't something I always do! I'm usually security. Driving was Lenny's job."

Hearing his friend's name made Eliot think of the last time he saw Lenny: laying on the ground with four gunshots to his body, looking almost lifeless.

"Hey man", Jake started as he noticed the change in his friend's face, "He's fine. Before you know it, he'll be up here with us, cracking and talking about how important he is to everyone."

Hearing Jake say that reminded Eliot of that day in San Francisco when Lenny was screaming about no one caring if he had died in that car with him and Bonnie. He laughed to himself as him and Jake walked to the front door of the warehouse. Walking in, most of Kelly's guys were in the room. All of them were staring at Eliot and Jake so they must know what happened last night.

"What the hell is everyone staring at?" Jake asked very loudly

"They probably know what happened last night." replied Eliot

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"The reason they're staring is the same reason why Kelly left us at the hotel. Somehow, what we did was wrong."

"Hey Kane! Jake! Kelly wants to see you." they heard Mike call from upstairs.

Eliot and Jake continued to walk through the warehouse with everyone just glaring at them. Even as they walked up the stairs, Eliot could feel their eyes just beaming on his back. He ignored all of that as he walked into the room where Kelly was sitting alone. He stood up from his seat and sat in the front of the desk to get a better look the two men in front of him

"You two have been on my mind since I left the hotel. You see…I'm kind of split on what to do. One decision is to show you two…exactly what happens when the guys on my payroll don't follow orders. And then there's the other decision…the choice of reason. I let you guys get away with this one cause despite last night's commotion, you two stayed with Bonnie and made sure her and family were safe. Even though I hate what happened, that _is_ what I pay you to do." Kelly stopped talking to constantly look between Jake and Eliot. It was obvious that Jake and Eliot weren't scared of Kelly but mainly irritated because of his scare tactics.

"Are you going to do something or not? Cause if not, I'm pretty sure we got much better shit to do than to sit here having a staring contest.", Jake finally said, breaking the silence.

With a surprise look on his face, Kelly started laughing, "See what you did Kane? You got my best man talking to me like he loss his fucking mind."

"Nothing to do with Kane, Matt. Just tired of your old ass scare tactics." replied Jake.

"Well you sure have grown some large balls since he got here. But you're right, Jake. We _do_ have better shit to do. Go wait with the others."

Jake stood up but didn't walk when he noticed Eliot was still sitting, "Mick let's go, man."

"Actually I think ima stay right here. I don't think Kelly's done with me yet." Eliot replied without breaking eye contact with Kelly.

Jake looked at the two and noticed the weird tension growing in the room. He silently walked out the door to be with the other guys downstairs. Back in the room, Eliot and Kelly were still staring at each other. Both were mentally stirring up the right words for the conversation they knew was coming. Kelly broke away from Eliot's glare to pour him a drink from the stash placed nicely in the back of his desk. Getting his drink, he took a seat his desk. He took a long sip before starting to talk, "You've worked for me about two months, right? And in those two months, a lot of shit has happened. I mean… first the Gallerina incident. Then the San Francisco shit that lead to my home being demolished. My friends, my men, my girl…barely made it out. So I started thinking about what went wrong…maybe my enemies are getting smart. Or maybe I was so worried about keeping everyone safe, I became careless about my business and enemies. So I had a bright idea: moved away from all the bullshit happening, get my head together and maybe the heat would just blow away. And I was right for about 2 weeks. But then there's more fuss and I am right back to where I started. I come here and suddenly Cassio has my goddamn number on speed dial. Now let me ask you a question Kane: Is a man like me suppose to think that all this a coincidence or am I simply ignoring the obvious?

"And just what is the obvious Kelly? That _I_ am responsible for everything that happened to you?"

"Oh no, I'm not saying that at all.", Kelly finished his drink, "But now that you mention it, it sure as hell explains everything."

"Explain what?! That you're fucking paranoid?!", Eliot yelled out.

"Come on, Kane. You can't deny that all the shit doesn't go hand in hand with each other. I mean think about: someone is trying to get rid of me and their tactics are bold. The only person who has the balls to do some shit like that is Cassio. And it's a fucking coincidence that around the time I decline his offer, you come to California and ease your way right to the top of my business."

"How the hell was I suppose to know about the shit going on between you and this Cassio? You didn't exactly mention any of this when we met. And if he's such a badass then why didn't you just give him what he wanted?"

Kelly stood up from his seat and began pacing around his desk. Eliot assumed that the question frustrated him. Kelly stopped by the window and answered Eliot's question, "The piece Cassio wanted was already in the process of being moved."

"Okay…you could of just got in back from whoever you sold it to." said Eliot.

"That's not what I meant… I was keeping it for a special reason.", Eliot looked at him, waiting for the answer, "I gave it to Bonnie…"

Eliot knew exactly what Kelly was talking about, "If you talking about this", Eliot pulled the ring out of his pocket and tossed it to Kelly, "she doesn't want it." Eliot watched as Kelly stared at the priceless diamond ring. The hitter couldn't figure out it he was angry or shocked but he certainly wasn't happy. "Look Matt, you got your ring back. If that's what Cassio wants, then just give it to him."

It seemed as if the hitter was getting to the man. But Kelly's stoned face made it hard to decipher what he was thinking. All of a sudden, Kelly shoot Eliot a death stare and rushed over to where Eliot was sitting. Seeing this caused the hitter to rise out his seat and stand his ground. Him and Kelly was now face to face. The two men were so close Eliot could smell the alcohol on his breath. The two stood there staring each other down. The look of frustration was all over Kelly's face while Eliot face showed no emotion but his eyes said it all: he refuse to back down.

"Why do I have a feeling that _you're_ the reason she gave the ring back?", Kelly asked sternly.

"Must be that paranoia of yours" replied Eliot

"Noooo, it's not paranoia. It's a gut feeling."

"Maybe you need a checkup. Cause that gut of yours doesn't seem to be working too good for ya."

Kelly chuckled a little, "You're a funny guy, Kane. I would hate to lose you… But if my broken gut turns out to be right, I have no problem taking you out."

Now that made Eliot laugh, "I would _love_ to see you try, bubba."

"If these _coincidences_ keep happening or Bonnie keeps flipping out, then your wish will come sooner than later."

Just when Eliot was about to reply to Kelly's threat, someone knocked on the door.

"What?!", Kelly yelled out while staring at the hitter.

"Oh! I didn't know I was interrupting-"

"You weren't interrupting anything. Me and Kane were discussing some business. What do you need, Mike?", said Kelly

"Um…the guys were getting anxious wanted to know when you'll be ready.", said Mike

"Anxious?! They're rushing me?! Did they forget they're on my fucking payroll?! I swear the this sudden growth of balls is started to get my damn nerves! Mike, you tell those fuckers that if they have to wait in this fucking place 'til tomorrow fucking morning then I don't want hear not a goddamn peep cause I pay them! Not the other way around!", Mike hurried out the door and Kelly diverted his attention back Eliot. He pointed his finger in the hitter's direction, "You…Get the fuck out of my office."

Eliot smirked and walked out the office. When he closed the door, he heard a glass shatter against the wall. He continued to walk to down the stairs, ignoring all the stares he was getting from the guys. Walking nowhere in particular, he spotted Jake near the window and started walking in that direction. Almost near Jake, he stopped when three guys got in his way. He recognized the three from California. Paul, Brent, and Ray were three guys who Eliot tried to avoid at all cost. Mainly because they were close friends with J.C.

"Is there a problem, boys?", asked Eliot

"Yeah and it's pretty fucking big.", replied Brent

"Is that right?", Eliot watched as they nodded their heads, "Well I suggest you tell someone who gives a shit. Cause I can tell you right now, it sure as hell ain't me."

"YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT, KANE! YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!" yelled out Paul, the shortest of the group.

Paul's yelling caught the attention of the warehouse and now everyone was staring at the four men.

"We know what you did to J.C. and we aren't impressed.", said Brent

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time so I'll speak up… I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU GUYS AND THAT PERVERTED ASSHOLE YOU CALL A FRIEND.", said Eliot

"Oh we heard you loud and clear. Now you listen to us: you fucked with one of us. Now, you gotta deal with all of us." Brent said as him, Paul, and Ray closed in on Eliot.

" _Wrong idea boys"_ , Eliot thought.

He was getting ready to fight when he saw Jake pull Brent back and walked around him so that he was in the middle of him and Eliot.

"What the fuck's your problem, Jake?", asked Brent

"I should be asking you the same question. What's going on?" Jake was looking back and forth at the two men.

"Let us handle this, man. This aint none of your business."

"It nobody's business. You don't know what happen so why you so worked up?"

"CAUSED THAT MOTHERFUCKER DAMAGED OUR FRIEND. HE GOTTA PAY!", yelled out Paul

"Shut up, Paul! Jake… I respect you and there's no beef between us. So just move and let us deal with this our way." said Brent.

"I get all that but I can't let you do that to my boy." replied Jake

Brent looked at his two friends behind him, looking for some mentally advice. With a shrug of the shoulders, they started walking towards the two with aggression. Once again, they were stopped by two guys who stepped in front of Jake and Eliot.

"I think y'all made your point. Just walk away." said Mike

"MIND YOUR DAMN-"

"WALK AWAY!" barked out Mark. Mark's appearance alone could scare anyone away. Add his booming voice to his 6'4 height and his 300 pounds, he could scare a grizzly bear away. With no hesitation, the three scattered away as fast as they could.

"Okay, the show is over! Go back to do whatever the hell you were doing.", yelled out Mike. Everyone went back doing whatever as Mike and Mark turned their attention Jake and Eliot.

"Is it me or are you two a magnet for violence and aggression?" asked Mike

Jake laughed, "No, man. It just so happen that every time we do something, someone has a problem with it."

"Yeah. Big, fat ass problems.", Mike turns to Eliot, "I'm sure you figured out that everyone knows what happened last night and I'm letting you know right now, Mark, myself and some others are on your side."

"Well that's nice to know." replied Eliot

"As of now, everyone is spilt on what to think. Some are on your side. Some are on J.C.'s side. And others are still confused on what the hell happened." said Mike

Eliot nodded his head to the "office gossip" that Mike just told him about. He felt as though a response wasn't really necessary because he could care less about what anyone thought of him.

"But since I know what really happen and I know what kind a person J.C. is, I'm with you man.", someone called Mike's name, "I'll see you around, Kane."

Mike left and went somewhere else in the almost full warehouse. Ever since the hitter started working for Kelly, Mike has always been a cool guy. Even though he was treated like shit by Kelly, he somehow powered through all that and gave off an easy going attitude. It kinda made since to Eliot why him and Mark work so well together. Mike was average man with the typical California golden boy charms and Mark was the complete opposite. Guess opposites work after all.

"I know you two could handle anything but if either of you need some help, I'll have your back." said Mark before he walked away from Jake and Eliot

The two men watched as Mark walked away and then looked at each other. Before they could strike up a conversation, they heard someone say that Kelly was on his way out. They walked over to a spot near the stairs and waited for Kelly's grand entrance. At first they were standing there silent, listening to the other talk about a variety of things. As usual, Jake couldn't stay quiet and had to have the first word.

"I use to have friends. I use to have respect. People use to break their necks to just for me to say hi and my enemies…use to cross the street when they saw me."

"And you're telling me this because?" replied Eliot

"Now…" he looked at Eliot who met his gaze, "I just got you. And I have no idea what's going to happen."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Eh…50/50.", Jake replied with a smile.

 _ **Not my best chapter but it's something new. Keep reading! xoxo**_


	15. Sister Talk

_**Mandarin Oriental Hotel, 7:34 a.m.**_

Bonnie was on her way back to her room after a workout that was longer than she intended it to be. After using every machine in the gym, swimming in the pool, and taking a walk around the entire hotel, nothing could help her clear her mind. Reaching for key to her room, she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Francine's face glowing with her signature smile.

"Good morning, beautiful. How's your morning going?", asked Francine

"So far, so good. I've been up for a while so I'm kind of tired." replied Bonnie

"Well that's too bad. Come to our room and talk to me." Bonnie was about to say no but then Francine said, "I won't take no for an answer."

Following Francine, Bonnie felt the guilt building up as they got closer to the door. When they finally got to the room, Bonnie didn't sit down anywhere. Instead she just went to the window and looked at the view. Looking down, she could see the millions of early birds who were off to wherever they were going. Being a city girl, Bonnie found comfort in the busy streets. The horns of the cabs and impatient drivers eased her mind and caused small smile to grow on her face.

"You know if you jump, Peter Pan won't be there to help you fly."

Noticing the voice immediately, Bonnie turned to see her little sister. Her usual energy is still sarcastic and clever but her appearance tells a different story. Her short sleeve shirt shows the bruises that J.C. gave her. And her eyes have small circles under them which could be from either crying, no sleep, or both. Seeing Taylor's look reminded Bonnie of the guilt she felt earlier.

"Hello! Are you going to keep staring or are you going to answer my question?", Taylor yelled

"I'm…sorry about that. My mind is…what did you ask me?", asked a confused Bonnie

"I asked you where did mom go?"

Bonnie was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that Francine had left the room. "I don't know. I guess when she let me in, she left back out."

Taylor shrugged, "She must of forgotten something. I guess age is starting to get to her."

"You do realize that she's only turning forty this year, right? Age isn't messing with her quite yet." Bonnie said with a light laugh.

Laughing herself, Taylor took a seat on the couch and began channel surfing. Taking a seat next to her, Bonnie and Taylor sat in silence as she continued to change the channel. Finally stopping on Disney Channel, Bonnie couldn't help but look at her baby sister, "Seriously, Taylor?"

"Yep" was all that she said as she began watching something about koala bears. They watched the show for about fifteen minutes. Bonnie was thinking of ways to bring up last night without offending Taylor. One thing everyone knew about Taylor is that she hated being treated as the victim of any situation. But she couldn't find a way to get around the fact that she was the one hurt last night. She decided to say whatever came to mind first.

"I'm sorry for what happen to you last night." Bonnie blurted out

"Sorry for what?" Taylor responded without looking Bonnie's way.

"I don't know… for bringing J.C. around you I guess."

Taylor turned the TV down and looked at her big sister, "It's not you fault. You didn't tell that asshole to try to rape me."

"I know but I should of known. Back in California, he use flirt with me nonstop. First, it was the constant nicknames like Beautiful, Gorgeous, and shit like that. Next came the dirty jokes. Then the invasion of property and little smacks on my ass."

" _Smacks on the ass?_ What did Kelly say?" asked a shocked Taylor

"He told me he'll talk to him about it but I know he never did it. J.C.'s little stunts got worse. He even started doing it in front the other guys but never Matt. I just thought that I would be wasting my time telling Matt so I just dealt with it."

"Damn. So you never told anyone?"

"Yeah, Jake. And he lost his fucking mind. Him and J.C. got into a heated argument and he made it his mission to never let J.C. be alone with me again."

"Wow…Honestly, I should of seen it coming after he tried it at the house.", said Taylor

"He did what?! When?!" yelled Bonnie

"A couple of days ago… When you found us downstairs and he was laying on the floor? He put his tongue in my fucking mouth. So in return, I kicked him in his balls."

"Oh my god! I should of know what that creep was up to!"

"It's nothing, Bonnie. I'm just glad it's over."

"That son of a bitch!" Bonnie yelled out

"Besides, Mick beat his ass enough for everyone's mishaps."

Taylor noticed the change in Bonnie's face at the mention of her bodyguard so she decided to toy with her big sister, "Speaking of Mickey, he sure was ready to fight for you last night."

"He fought for you too, Taylor."

"Barely…I seen it as an appropriate excuse for him to beat the shit out J.C. It was so obvious that he couldn't stand the guy."

"No way. He really likes you, ya know? He told me you remind him of his little sister."

"Oh…it seems that you two talk a lot. Did y'all talk last night?"

"As a matter of fact we did. He checked on me after I settled in his room."

Bonnie seen Taylor looked at her with a smirked, "Not like that! He let me sleep in his room and he shared a room with Jake."

"Well that was nice. And how did you thank you him?" asked Taylor

Now the relationship between Bonnie and Taylor has always been tight despite Bonnie being eight years older. There were absolutely no secrets between them. But Bonnie was kind of stuck in two places: if she told Taylor what happen between her and Kane, the teasing and rude jokes would never, ever end. But if she didn't tell Taylor and she found out on her own, she would feel upset because of their tight relationship.

"Why are you so quiet?", Bonnie says nothing, "What did you do?", She says nothing, "Or _who_ did you do", Bonnie raises an eyebrow but stays quiet. Taylor gasps, "YOU FUCKED MICKEY?!"

"Sssshhh…there's no need to yell, Taylor!"

"Well did you?"

"No…but it almost happen last night."

"Oooh…spill it, sister!" Taylor said while turning her entire body towards Bonnie. She currently had her undivided attention.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head. _Might as well tell her._ "Like I said, he came to check on me after everything happen and I started telling him how I've been so tired because of everything that Matt's been putting me through. The kids, the drugs, the women…it's a lot ya know? I was so angry with myself for saying yes to his proposal. And Kane was there for me and… I made a joke about him being the biggest asshole ever…and then I looked into those beautiful baby blue eyes and…then we started kissing and…"

"Whoa there… I know I encouraged you to tell this story but please tell me that you two did not have sex."

"No. Jake came looking for him right before we could do anything."

"Well thank goodness for that… cause you two definitely don't need those problems."

"There aren't going to be any problems because that was definitely a one time thing." Bonnie said in a matter fact tone.

"Oh sure it was."

"I'm serious. Me and Kane are two different people and it would never work out."

"Um…don't forget that your involved with Kelly."

Bonnie sighs, "Yeah…and there's that."

Taylor waves her hand in the slightly dazed face of Bonnie's, "Yeah you didn't hear me…YOUR INVOLVED WITH MATT KELLY! You know, Irish guy, major drug dealer, killer, coke head, anger problems, and very jealous."

"I heard you the first time, Taylor."

"I know you heard me but are you listening? If you go and do something with Mick, Kelly's going to go off his fucking knockers and try to kill the both of you!"

Before Bonnie could respond, the door opened and Francine came into in the room, "Well I see you two are talking so some things are back to normal."

"You can say that ma. But it seems that Bonnie has bright eyes for her bodyguard." said Taylor.

"What?! I do not! Franny, don't listen to nothing she says. All I said was-"

"No need to defend yourself. Taylor's under the impression that if people of the opposite sex talk for more than thirty seconds, there's something going on.", said Francine, cutting Bonnie off.

"Trust me it's not.", said a confident Bonnie.

"And even if it was, remember to just follow your heart and do not let anyone", Francine looks at Taylor, "including Taylor, tell you what to do."

"I'm not going to tell her what to do…I'm just going voice my opinion like the proud woman I was raised to be. How she handles it is all on her."

Bonnie just laughed off their conversation. She knew that there was nothing going on between her and Kane. For some odd reason, she still loved Matt and was going to stick him with no matter what. He was likely to come around sooner or later. That Kane thing was nothing. They were just caught up in the moment. There's no feelings between them. Right?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Woodside, NY, 7:34 a.m.**_

Kelly finally came out his office twenty minutes later than he was suppose to. He looked a lot more cheerier than before. You could even say he was very excited.

" _Yep… definitely using own stuff."_ Eliot thought to himself.

"How's everyone doing this morning?!", Kelly nearly shouted, making everyone confused.

"Why all the long faces? The boss of the year, here!", said Matt as he walks down the stairs and into the crowd. He's giving everyone a high five and making small talk. He stopped when he got in front of Eliot and Jake, "And you…", he says as he's staring at Eliot. The whole warehouse is dead silent, the only noise that could be heard is the sound of the early morning birds. It was so quiet that Kelly startled everyone when he laughed and put his arms around Eliot's shoulders.

"Ha! Had you scared for a minute didn't I?", Eliot shook his head no, " Just a smudge?", Eliot's face remained straight, "Whatever you say, Kane. Now I know there's some mixed feelings about Kane and his way of handing things but he's still works for me. So if I can deal with his tactics then so can the rest of you. Does everyone understand me?"

Everyone seemed as if Kelly had got through to them. But then there was movement in the crowd and out came Paul, Brent, and Ray.

"Actually, we need a little help understanding you.", said Brent.

The smiling Kelly replies, "Sure fellas. What part don't you quite understand?"

"Kane hurt someone in the crew. Usually when that happens, there's some type of consequences. But it seems you've taken a liking of ol' country boy here cause he's been getting away with everything."

" _Getting away with everything_? I don't think so. But you are right, I do like Kane. But I've already said that his tactics are different but they get the job done. So what's the real problem that you guys are having? Does it has something to do with J.C.'s injuries?

"YOU DAMN RIGHT IT'S ABOUT J.C.! KANE'S ASS SHOULD BE LAYING SOMEWHERE, BEGGING FOR ME TO NOT BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!", yelled out Paul.

"Is that right? Is that how you guys feel, too? Brent? Ray?", asked Kelly

"Yeah if you take away all the passion Paul puts into it. I'm bother by the fact Kane there has no remorse for what he did." said Brent

"How will you know if you never asked him? Hey, Kane! Do you feel bad about what you did to J.C.?", Kelly asked.

"Nope."

Kelly looks back at the men, "He said no…maybe I should do something about that. Any suggestions?"

The men lit up like a kid in a toy store. They were suggesting all types of ways to get revenge. Eliot stopped listening when he seen them come through the crowd.

"Earth to Kane. Are you hearing what they are saying? They're talking wooden sticks with nails.", whispered Jake

"Nope. Stop listening as soon as they started talking. What's up that Ray guy? Is he a mute or something?", replied Eliot.

"I don't know. I've never heard him speak either. But then again I attempt to avoid them because of J.C. Any friends of his must be fucked in the head."

Eliot nodded and attempted to tune into what was happening in front of him.

"BUT WHATEVER YOU DO, IT'LL BE JUST ENOUGH TO GET BACK AT HIM FOR BEATING UP MY BOY." said Paul in his usually loud voice.

"How bad is it, Paul?", asked Kelly

"MAN, HE'S JACKED UP. I MEAN, IS FACE IS LIKE THE MODERN DAY FRANKENSTEIN. HIS LEG IS FUCKED UP FROM THAT LITTLE BITCH TAYLOR. AND HIS ARM HAS THIS UGLY ASS SCAR RIGHT THERE."

"Where's the scar, Paul?"

"RIGHT HERE, BOSS", Paul said while pointing at a spot on his forearm. Kelly pulled out the gun from his waist and shot Paul in the spot where he pointing at. He fell back, screaming. His two friends looked in disbelief as Paul was on the floor screaming his head off.

"Hamil! Seth! Get Paul the hell out of here!", yelled out Kelly. The guy who was joking around and giving everyone high fives was gone and replaced with someone very serious and very agitated.

"Does anyone else have a problem about how I handle the men in my crew. Speak now or forever hold you fucking peace!", yelled a frustrated Kelly.

He got his response when the room remained silent, "Okay then. Before I was distracted by clowns, I was about to say that this Cassio guy is getting on my last fucking nerve. A year ago I ignored that foreign punk because he seemed to be all talk with his fancy toys and suits. But lately he has been getting bold. I'm not going in to detail about what he has done cause you should know and if you don't then your in the wrong place. So I've decided to change the plan. No more of this running bullshit. For now on, we live the life that we are suppose to live. I've got a million dollar a week business and I shouldn't be hiding it! Men…get ready to live like the business men we are. New suits…new homes…hell I'll even buy everyone a new gun. Maybe you all will get two or three guns each!

The men laughed and smiled to Kelly's little pep talk. Everyone except Jake and Eliot.

"He has officially lost his goddamn mind. Being out makes it easier to get hit." Jake whispered to Eliot.

The hitter just nodded his head in agreement with Jake. Eliot knew Cassio was not one to toy with and Kelly's plan to live loud is going to backfire.

"But that's the easy part, guys. The hard part is making sure we all live to enjoy our hard work. That's mean more security than ever before. Now as you all know, New York has always been my number source of success and my main obligation will be to protect it until Cassio is dead. And even after he's gone, it will still be my main obligation cause I know for a fact that another asshole will try to fuck with me. But I'll worry about that later. For now Mark, Mike, Hamil, and Seth will be in charge of security of our operation at the Phoenix. If they tell you to do something, then do it. No bullshit. It is too much shit riding on this. Do I make myself clear?", everyone nodded their heads, "Alright then that's it for now. Everybody out!"

The men started clearing out but then someone shouted out, "Hey boss! What are we going to do about the communication since J.C. is out?"

Kelly turned to the voice and answered, "Don't worry about it. Jake's going to take care of it."

Hearing his name, Jake turned around, "Jake's doing what?"

"Your going to take J.C.'s place. Don't worry about it man, I'll be there with you. You'll be fine.", Kelly replied while walking away.

Jake shook his head and started rapidly walking out the warehouse. Eliot was confused by his friend's sudden change in attitude and tried to keep up as he walked behind Jake. When he finally reached the car, he was slightly out of breath but very upset.

"What the hell's your problem, Jake?! Why did you storm off?", Eliot practically shouted out.

"Do you know what J.C. did?", Eliot shook his head no, "He was more than a body guard. He was Matt's personal message boy. Killings, tasting, beatings…J.C. did all that shit. It worked cause he was cold hearted. I'm not way, man. It's not me."

"Jake you're a grown…little ass man. I'm pretty sure you have enough willpower to say no."

"But Matt's is fucking psycho. He just shot Paul for suggesting methods. Can you imagine what he'll do if I was to tell him _no_ in the middle of business?"

"Then learn how to duck, dammit!"

With a straight face, Jake said, "You are no fucking help, Mick."

A smirking Eliot replied, "Wasn't trying to be.

"Get your ass in the car. Urban Cowboy mother-"

Eliot laughed as he and Jake got in car. Driving off, it was quiet as the only thing that could be heard is the radio playing a song that Eliot couldn't recognize. But as usual, Jake can't live without a conversation.

"Hey, Mick, are you going to miss me?", asked Jake.

"Nope"

"I'm gonna be gone all the time."

"Fine with me."

"Your _only_ drinking buddy isn't going to be there as much."

"I've drunk alone before."

"That's right. Ignore your only friend here."

"I would if you would just shut up and drive."

There was silence for a minute but then Jake started again, "It's okay. You'll have Bonnie to keep you company. Especially on those quiet…looonnnelly nights in a big, luxurious mansion."

"Why does it matter so much to you what's going on with me and Bonnie? You do realize she's in a relationship, right?  
"Yeah. And I also realize _who_ she's in a relationship. She could use a little break from Matt."

Eliot didn't say anything back because he didn't want Jake to know that he actually agreed with him and that he wouldn't mind taking Bonnie off his hands for while. For the rest of the ride, it was just him listen to Jake, who never seemed to shut up.

 _ **Mandarin Oriental Hotel, 8:56 a.m.**_

Eliot and Jake arrived in front of the hotel. Kelly, who's car was behind their's, arrived a few seconds later. Eliot lead the men to the hotel room where Bonnie was staying. When they got to the floor, they saw Bonnie, Francine, and Taylor leaving the room. By the look of their faces, they weren't happy to see Kelly.

"Before you ladies say anything", Kelly started, "I'm sorry for everything that happen last night. I should of handled that differently and… Taylor are you okay?", Taylor stays quiet but crosses her arms, "Okay. I deserve that. J.C. had no right coming for you like that. I took care of him and he will never come near any of you again. That's a promise…

The women kept quiet as Kelly continued to beg for their forgiveness. Eliot and Jake constantly looked at each other, thinking the same thing: it's only a matter of time before Kelly goes back to his old ways.

"It's very nice of you to apologize, Matt.", Francine started, "But it's Bonnie's decision. Now I can honestly say that Taylor and I never really thought you were the best guy but if she forgive you then your fine with us. Right, Taylor?"

"I…never liked him anyway. So if she takes him back nothing will change." said a bored Taylor. Everyone in the hallway laughed. "But seriously, I don't like you."

"Well, Bonnie", Kelly grabs her hand, "all eyes are on you. What are we going to do now?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**2 days later, 11:28 p.m. , 10 days left**_

Eliot delivers two punches to the guy's face, making him fall back hard on the marble floor. The second guy came running towards the hitter with what seemed like a crowbar. Eliot ducked his hit and quickly grabbed one of Kelly's golf club. Swinging the club, he hit the guy in the leg and watched as he joined his friend on the floor. With hard kick to face, the guy was out in a matter of seconds. Walking away from the two thieves, Eliot was caught of guard when another guy pushed him to wall with his hands wrapped tightly around his neck. The hitter, not one to back down from a fight, returned it by doing the same to the goon. After a few seconds, Eliot felt his grip loosening but refuse to let the guy go. Suddenly, he hears glass being shattered and the guy falls to ground. He took a minute to catch his breath and then looked up to see Bonnie with small pieces of glass in her hands.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs.", Eliot said through heavy breaths.

" I had a feeling you needed some help."

Eliot started looking for something he could tie the three thieves up with.

"Your not going to say thank you?", Bonnie asked

"Go back upstairs.", Bonnie doesn't move and crosses her arms, "Thank you! Now go upstairs!"

Eliot watches her leave and hears her mumble something about not saving his ass again. Going back on his search, Eliot found some duct tape and begins taping the thieves' hands and feet before searching them. The last thief has a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. Unfolding the paper, it reads:

 _Spencer, if you are reading this than my men's capabilities were not as great as they claim. I thought I made myself clear days ago but yet you continue to ignore the mission. Your deadline is in ten days. I hope you hurry. I would hate to ruin Matthew and Bonnie's new home._

Eliot was stunned…and angry. How was Cassio always two steps ahead? Eliot knew that Cassio had to have someone who was watching Kelly. And if they're watching Kelly, they're watching him too. The hitter stuffed the letter in his pants pocket and called Hamil on the study's phone. The phone ringed but no one answered. Becoming even more angry, Eliot grabbed the emergency walkie talkie and called for him.

"Hamil…Hamil! Do you hear me?!"

"Yeah, man. Sorry about that. Some assholes thought they could sneak in here and steal. We handle it."

"Well you didn't do enough 'cause three guys got in the house. They weren't a threat, though."

"Sorry about that, Kane. We're going to do a sweep of the house one more time. Call if you see anything else."

Eliot went back to the room where he and Bonnie were before the commotion.

"Ok Bonnie we can watch th-", he stopped when he realized that the TV wasn't on and she was in the bed reading her book, "What happened to the movie?"

"I don't wanna watch it anymore." Bonnie replied.

"You don't want to watch it?!", Bonnie shook her head, "You mean to tell me that we spent two hours looking for the damn thing in the house _and_ going to every store near here to buy it just for you to change your mind 45 minutes after we get back?!"

"Yep"

Eliot couldn't believe it. All that trouble…for nothing, "Well then I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Asshole." was the last thing Eliot heard before he shut her bedroom door. He didn't know what Bonnie's problem was and didn't feel like finding out tonight. Maybe tomorrow but not tonight.

 _ **The Next Day, 10:07 a.m.**_

Eliot open his eyes to the sun shinning directly in his face. Rolling over he glanced at the alarm and it read 10:07. He jumped out his bed, threw on his clothes and rushed down stairs. Looking around, he headed towards the kitchen where he spotted Jake reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Good Morning, Mick."

"Morning. Where's Bonnie?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Matt said that she went shopping."

"Alone?!"

"He didn't say. He told me that before rushing out of the door."

Eliot didn't know what to think. Any other time, Bonnie would of got him out of bed at the crack of dawn.

"Mick, relax man. Obviously she's with someone who he trust or you would have been out there with her. Just chill."

Eliot didn't respond but he knew Jake was right. Kelly would never let her leave this house with a stranger. Especially with all the shit that was going on right now. He decided to calm his nerve with some coffee. Going over to the coffee pot, he was annoyed to find that all that was left couldn't even fill a Styrofoam cup.

"Seriously?", he asked Jake while showing the empty coffee pot.

"What? I've been up since five this morning."

"Still doesn't explain why you drank about 15 cups of coffee."

"I need the energy! What if a enemy would of got in the house? You want me to be tired and sluggish?"

"No. But being high on caffeine isn't the damn answer either." Eliot said while making more coffee.

"Oh stop bitching and make your coffee."

Before Eliot could get his word in, he heard the door open and Bonnie laughing. He finished making the coffee and followed her voice. When he found her, he had a bolt load of questions. But when he realized who she was with, his mind went blank.

"Hi, Kane did you miss me?" Bonnie asked while she kissed him on the cheek. Eliot was silent. "Can you grab those bags for me?", Bonnie asked while walking up the stairs. Eliot said nothing.

"Kane, I know that I am a beautiful man, but the staring is making me a little uncomfortable." Lenny said in his usual humorous tone. Eliot couldn't believe his eyes. His body reacted before he could think and the hitter found himself giving his friend a hug.

"Um Kane…I want you to know that everyone is entitled to like what they like but um…I don't roll that way. Maybe if you were to cut the hair and get rid of your-"

"If you finish that sentence, I swear I will break you into a million pieces." Eliot said.

Lenny laughed and Eliot broke their hug. Lenny patted the hitter on the back, "I miss you, too."

"Yo, Mick. You was bitching about the coffee and now it's don… Lenny? Lenny!", Jake said right before he ran towards Lenny to give him a big hug. Well that's what Eliot assumed he meant to do. But instead, the two ended up on the floor because Jake tripped over one of Bonnie's shopping bags. So it turned in to a tackle to the floor. The two get up and laughed it off. But Jake's coffee started kicking in cause he was talking loud and bouncing all over the place.

"Jake, you cool man? Why the hell are you bouncing all over the place?" asked Lenny.

"That's what happens when you drink 15 cups of coffee.", said the hitter.

Lenny started laughing again and the trio heard Bonnie coming down the stairs.

"I knew you guys were going to be happy to see each other but I didn't think it was going to be like this.", said Bonnie. She glanced at Jake and realized that he was basically shaking in place, "The hell is his problem?"

"15 cups of coffee." said Eliot and Lenny

Bonnie nodded, "Well I hope he's able to function by tonight cause I want you guys gone."

"Gone for what?", asked a suspicious Eliot

"Her little date with Matt.", Lenny replied plainly.

"Oh well that explains the random shopping spree. But where are we suppose to go?", asked Eliot

"I don't know but by 8:00, you shouldn't be here. Have fun tonight boys!", Bonnie said while walking away.

Eliot looked at Lenny, who shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me, I have no idea what the hell is in New York."

"Well it looks like it's up to Jake. So where are we goi-", Eliot stopped when he realized that Jake was sleep on the floor next to Bonnie's new shoes. Shaking his head, him and Lenny picked him up to put him a bed. He's going to need the rest since he's the designated driver for the night.

 _ **Sax's Pool and Bar, 8:52 pm**_

"So, Mr. Kane…what have you and Bonnie been doing since I've been away?" asked Lenny

"Absolutely nothing. But she's been driving me crazy.", Eliot responded.

"I know she has…where those tight clothes, showing off that body. I swear she is proof that there is a God cause only a powerful man can make a woman as gorgeous as Bonnie Mirboni."

"That was good but that's not what I meant. I meant it in a "she annoys the hell out of me" type of way.", Eliot said as he hits the cue ball and causing the others to scatter.

"Like what?"

"Well, she only drink certain brands of water, she has these random impulses to do stuff like watching Disney movies or going out to eat, and I swear it's like she thinks she can say whatever the hell she wants to. She may be a nice girl but there still is that spoil brat inside of her."

"But you still like her."

"I just said she's a nice girl."

"But you LIKE her." Eliot finally understood where Lenny was going and he didn't like it.

"Whoa there, Lenny. You should leave Mick alone before he kicks ya ass." said the recovered Jake.

"Thank you."

"What is between him and Bonnie is their business."

"Exactly…wait what?" asked a confused Eliot.

"So you telling me you don't see the heat between the two of them?", Lenny asked Jake.

"Man Stevie Wonder can see that shit. But let my man Mickey figure it out for himself."

"Both of you are fucking delusional.", Eliot said as he took his turn in pool.

Lenny smiled, "It's cool if you feeling special about Bonnie. You ain't the first to feel it but you definitely are the only one to get close." Lenny said making the hitter think. He knew that he didn't have nothing for Bonnie. But he felt that he doing more of convincing himself of that than actually believing.

"…cause if it was me, Bonnie would be thinking of little Matt Kelly. She wouldn't be able to resist all this CHOCOLATE…THUNDER!", Lenny shouted causing the people in the bar to look their direction. To make matters even worse, he started dancing and spanking the air. Jake thought it was hilarious, almost falling out of seat laughing to everyone's reaction. The hitter just shook his head and pondered on why on God's green Earth was he friends with these two goofballs.

 _ **Bonnie, 9:52 p.m.**_

Bonnie sat at the dinning table in her sparkling (and tight) purple dress and stared at the table in front of her. The food was cold, the candles were melting and the flame was close to dying out. She turned the light on and grab another bottle of champagne. Pouring it in to her glass, she threw it on the floor and began drinking the liquid from the bottle instead. It felt like it was the only thing that would comfort her. She couldn't believe that Matt stood her up again. This was the forth time since they moved into the house. " _Why do I let him do this to me_?" she thought to herself. Bonnie got tired of sitting in her sorrows so she planned the rest of her evening out: change into her pjs, talk to Taylor (she never goes to bed), and sleep the night the away. The blonde cleaned the dinning room before making her way upstairs to change. In her room, she took off her dress and released her hair from the perfect bun it was in. Being in nothing but her lace underwear, she froze when she felt two arms wrap around her body.

"Out of all the things you wear, this has got to be my favorite outfit." Matt whispered into her ear.

A ignoring Matt, Bonnie pushed him away and quickly put on her robe. If Matt thought he was getting any sex tonight, he must have been on something.

"Look babe, I'm sorry. There's no clock out time for the business I'm in.", said Matt to a very bored Bonnie.

"Say something." Bonnie says nothing. Matt sits next to her in the bed, "I'll make it up to you. I promise." Bonnie looks at him and was about to let him have it. But then she noticed the bag in his hands.

"What's in the bag?", she asked. With a smile, Mat handed her the bag and watched her as she went through. She found two cupcakes and a smooth red box. Opening the box, she took out a gold, round object and became confused.

"I get why you gave me the cupcakes. But what does this suppose to be?", Bonnie asked

"Well it's a globe. It's suppose to represent what you mean to me.", Bonnie was still confused, "Whether you believe me or not, you are my world, Bunny. And no matter what happens, that will never change."

Bonnie hated to admit it but Matt always warmed her up with those little cheesy pick up lines. It's this side of Matt that she wishes everyone would see. That baker who she fell for in the California. Not that asshole drug dealer who she has to put up with everyday. Snatching her out of her thoughts, she felt Matt peck her on the lips a few times before stopping to look her in the eyes.

"Still not having sex tonight", Bonnie said making Matt laugh.

"When I get out the shower, we're going to see how long your going to saying that."

"You'll be surprised!" was the last thing Bonnie said before Matt went in the bathroom. No more than a minute later, Bonnie heard Matt's phone ringing.

" _What now?!"_ , Bonnie thought as she picked up the phone. Looking at the number, she didn't recognize so she thought it could be a wrong number. Carelessly, she answered the phone; thinking that Matt wouldn't mind.

"Hello", Bonnie answers

"Hello? Is Matt there?", a woman replied

"He's busy…who is this?"

The woman sighs, "You must be Bonnie. He mentions you a lot"

Bonnie didn't know what to think so she kept asking questions, "OK so you know me but who are you?"

"I always thought this would happen face to face, not over a phone call."

"So your not going to answer my question?"

"It wouldn't make a difference. If he founds out about this, Matt is never going to come back to us."

"What is an "us"? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

Before the girl could say anything else, a semi wet hand took the phone away from Bonnie's hand.

"What is it?", Matt asked the woman on the phone.

Him and Bonnie began an intense stare down as he continued the conversation with the mystery woman, which went on with Matt's "mhmms" and "okays". When he was done, he went to the closet and changed into a black jogging and threw on a hat. On he way out, Bonnie, who sat in the bed angry about the whole situation, slide in front of the door and blocked it.

"Are you really going to walk out and not say anything about what just happen?", said a fuming Bonnie

"I don't have to explain noth-"

"YES YOU DO MATTHEW! I AM THE WOMAN YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO MARRY IN 4 MONTHS! DID YOU FORGET THAT WHILE YOU WERE OUT FUCKING ALL OF NEW YORK?!

"I don't have to explain nothing to you because I made you.", he said to a stunned Bonnie, "the house…mine. The money…mine. Your living standards…mine. Your status as a fucking human being…all because of me. So when you change one of those things then you will deserve a… small portion… of an explanation."

Bonnie was starting up to say something but was stopped by Matt, "But until then you need to shut up, be pretty, and keep my bed warm. Capiche?" Once again, Bonnie and Matt found themselves in a stare down.

 _ **Meanwhile at the boys' bar… 9:26 pm**_

"This music is really killing the mood.", complained Jake

"Jake's right. I'm from the country and I'm not into this shit they're playing." the hitter complained. Now it was his turn to sit and watch as Lenny and Jake played pool. Eliot watched as Lenny noticed something and smiled.

"See Mickey, all that country is bad for you. Allow your brother to add some soul to your life.", Lenny put his pool stick on the table and flew over to a woman serving a table. After a small chit chat, Eliot and Jake watched as Lenny jumped on the small stage grabbed the microphone attached to a karaoke machine.

"Oh my- is he serious?" asked Eliot, which was replied with Jake's laughter. Then that's when they heard it through the bar's loud speakers:

 _At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key  
If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me  
Go on now, go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Do you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

 _Oh no not I!_

 _I will survive_

 _Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive_

 _I've got all my life to live_

 _I've got all my love to give_

 _And I'll survive_

 _I will survive, hey, hey_

"C'mon Jake and Mick!" I know you know it!", Lenny said while dancing to the disco break of the song.

"I'm not going up there, man." the hitter said

"C'mon Mickey…have some fun for once!", Jake said before squeezing through the audience and joining Lenny for the second verse

 _It took all the strength I had not fall apart._

 _Keep trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_

 _And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself_

 _I use to cry but now I hold my head up high_

Eliot watched as his friends drew in more of the bar with the disco hit and decided to join them. Shrugging he thought _"Aw what the hell?"_ Swallowing the last of his beer, he ran to the stage to help them finish out the song.

 _Oh no not I!_

 _I will survive_

 _Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive_

 _I've got all my life to live_

 _I've got all my love to give_

 _And I'll survive_

The boys finished the song with the crowd clapping, cheering, and yelling "ONE MORE TIME!" The friends looked at each other, got a hold of their microphones and started what became a marathon of songs.

 _ **Kelly's Mansion, 1:25 am**_

Eliot walked through the door, humming the lyrics of "I Will Survive". They sung so many songs that he lost count after 12 and the continuous rounds of drinks caused his memory to be foggy. He did remember they did a beautiful (or at least he was) rendition of Whitney Houston's "Greatest Love of All" before calling it quits. He began humming that song as he made his way to his room. He stopped when he heard music and Bonnie laughing. Following the noise, he walked in to see two empty wine bottles and a (very) drunk Bonne attempting to mimic MC Hammer. The hitter could not help but laughed because you could tell that she was put all her effort into it but the results were just… bad. His laughing caught the blonde beauty attention,

"What's so funny?", Bonnie's question was answered with laughter

"I bet you can't do any better!"

"Maybe. But at least my moves will go along with the beat!"

"I'll have you know I was a two time dan-" Bonnie tripped as she walking over to prove the hitter wrong. Luckily, he caught her but not before getting off balance himself. They landed on the floor, laughing.

"Someone's a little clumsy." Bonnie says

"Well it's someone else's dancing that put us down here." Eliot replied

The two started laughing again but that turned into silenced. Eliot and Bonnie stared at each for a few minutes before they both leaned in until their lips met. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and the two began silently moaning. Eliot rolled them over so that he was now on top of the blonde. Bonnie pulled at his shirt and he did the same with her nightgown. They stopped. Eliot removed his shirt and Bonnie slid out of the silky night gown that she as wearing. Eliot just starred, amazed at Bonnie's bare body. Lenny was right: only a God can make a woman as gorgeous as Bonnie Mirboni.


	18. About Last Night

_**Bonnie, 8:34 a.m. , 9 days left**_

Bonnie woke up with the headache from hell. Her vision was blurry and her head was pounding as if someone was banging her head with a hammer. Thankfully, the Egyptian cotton was soothing to her tired skin. A little too soothing on the blonde's skin. Looking under the cover, Bonnie gasped as she saw it was her naked body that was resting under the golden blanket. She tried to remember what happened last night but the strong headache blocked her from doing anything but closing her eyes and laying on the king size bed. She heard the door open and someone stomped their way into the room. Yet, she didn't even bother to open her eyes.

"Good morning, Bonnie.", says Matt, who receives silence as a response, "From those empty bottles downstairs, I can tell that you entertained yourself well while I was gone." Bonnie still remained silent as she felt the bed sink in beside her. She assumed that Matt realized that she was naked when she felt the covers lift from her body. "Or maybe you weren't alone after all."

Now that made Bonnie shoot her eyes open. With a sly smile, she arose to meet Matt face to face, "What's wrong, Matthew? Scared someone else is keeping me happy?

Matt chuckled, "Not at all. They may keep you happy but in four months, you'll have my last name."

"I may have your last name but he'll have all…of…me."

Matt's smile disappeared, "Well in that case, I hope you catch something." Matt got off the bed and started messing around the room, "Put some clothes on and come in the pool room."

Matt left the room and the naked Bonnie. Being reminded of her pounding head, she managed to get up and dig through the closet for anything to cover her body.

" _This better be important."_ , she thought to herself.

 _ **Eliot, the pool room**_

"Seems like I'm paying you guys to do absolutely nothing! This fucking Cassio is still trotting around here making threats and damaging the one thing I worked my ass to make great! I asked you guys to do one thing: FIND CASSIO! And what do I get in return? FUCKING ZIP! ZERO! NOTHING!"

"Is he going to bitch about Cassio every time we meet?", asked a (very) hung-over Eliot.

"Man, I stopped listening. But the screaming is not helping my headache." said Jake before drinking his black coffee.

"You know if coffee doesn't help you always crack tw-"

"Sshh.", Brent said, distracting the two friends. Jake responded with the friendly gesture of the middle finger.

"Remember the time I said we would be living our life? Well forget that! I want 24/7 security until we find that foreign son a bitch."

Bonnie walked into the room and took a seat at the bar, "And you, Bonnie, you go nowhere without someone."

"I see you're riding the exaggeration train this morning." said Bonnie

"And if anyone sees her out alone, you get her, bring her back home, and call me. Am I clear?"

"No disrespect boss, we can't focus on you, her and the business. Why don't you just have her usual guys watch her and we'll help out when she comes our way." said Mark.

Matt looked at Mark, then Bonnie, and back at Mark, "OK, that's okay with me. Lenny, Jake, Kane…you know what to do. The rest of you, GET TO WORK!

 _ **Later… Bonnie, 11:21 pm**_

"Yep. This is what every man wants to do on a Thursday night: watch Beauty and the Beast with three other grown ass people.", complained Lenny.

"Well, we're not actually thrilled about it either…", replied the bored hitter.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Matt's the one who started this no leaving alone shit.", said Bonnie.

"He said you couldn't be alone. He did not say you couldn't leave the goddamn house, Bonnie." said the hitter.

"Well if you guys just catch the fucking Cassandra guy, we wouldn't have to do this in the first place, Kane!" replied Bonnie , starting a stare down with Eliot.

"Look y'all, we are here, I'm putting in the fucking movie and we are going to eat this popcorn and enjoy it! Now shut up and enjoy it, goddamn it!", said Jake.

The four of them sat quietly while the movie played. After about 30 minutes, Bonnie felt her eyes getting heavy before she drifted off to sleep:

 _Bonnie feels him kissing her body. She doesn't know if it was the champagne or the fact that it's been a while that the soft kisses sent thrills through her body. She feels his mouth move over her nipple and began sucking on the harden flesh. She felt another thrill when he bite it and continued down her body. Bonnie felt the kisses all the way down until his soft lips were replaced with his tongue as he entered her wetness. Bonnie threw her head back and let out a loud moan. Each time she felt his tongue, it seemed like lightning went through her. Just when she felt her edge coming, she felt him stop_

" _Your such a tease…", said Bonnie. He looked up with his sharp blue eyes and a cocky smile on his face. She recognized those eyes before._

" _Kane?"_

"What?"

Bonnie awoke from her dream, "Huh?"

"You said my name."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"You kinda did", added Lenny

"Whatever… you guys are hearing things.", Bonnie said before going to the kitchen.

 _ **Eliot**_

 _Eliot tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling and yanking her head back as he continued to pulled and pushed into her. He listened as she moan and practically screamed. Her constant "Oh my God's" made Eliot pick up his pace. The faster his pace, the more she held on my digging her nails into his shoulders. He released her hair and slammed violently into her before she came with a primal scream. After a few more thrusts, Eliot exploded inside her and fell to her side. Nothing in the room could be heard but their heavy breaths and the ticking clock. To his side, the hitter looks at her messy blonde hair before she turns towards him to meet his gaze. She smiles and green eyes are filled with fire. Eliot remembers what he thought before they did this: only a God can make a gorgeous woman like Bonnie._

"Mickey?"

"Huh?", Eliot didn't realized that he fell asleep on the cartoon.

"Do you always make noise when you sleep?", asked Jake

"I wasn't making noise."

"Yes you were."

"No I was not."

"You kinda were making noise.", added Lenny

"Whatever. I'm getting water anybody want anything?", the hitter asked but not waiting for a response. In the kitchen, he sees Bonnie eating grapes.

"Funny that you ran out on a movie that you picked to watch."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Um…no. Is there something I should remember?"

"I don't know. I heard you were pretty drunk last night. Could of hooked up with someone."

"That would make sense if there was someone worth hooking up with."

"What about…me?"

"Well what about you, sweetheart?"

"What if I told you that I think we slept together last night."

Eliot was shocked. Yeah the dream was sort of intense but it's not like it was the first time he had a dream about Bonnie. She is the only woman he's been in contact with for the last month. For some reason, Eliot thought that this was funny. But it wasn't amusing to Bonnie.

"What the hell is so funny, Kane?"

"The fact that you think me and you…why would I even go that far with you?"

"I don't know, we were both pretty wasted."

The hitter was going to respond but Lenny and Jake walked in.

"Yo, are we watching this cartoon or not?", asked Jake

Eliot's laughing caught the two off guard.

"What's so funny?, asked Lenny.

"Nothing. Bonnie, here, thinks we slept together.", Eliot replied with a laugh.

Jake and Lenny looked at each other and then back at the others, "It's probably because you did", Jake said.

"We what?!", Bonnie and Eliot said.

 _ **Kelly's Mansion, 1:25 am**_

"Yo, Mickey! You left ya wallet in the car!", Lenny shouted out

"SSSHH! Do you have any respect for the people sleeping?", said Jake

"AW MAN FUCK "EM! WHAT LAME ASS PERSON SLEEPS WHEN IT'S ONLY 10'OCLOCK!"

"SSSHH! IT'S 1 IN THE MORNING DIPSHIT!", Jake yelled back in a whisper.

"If that's the case, then I'm not gonna wake them up. That loud ass music will."

Jake realized what Lenny was talking about and started following the music.

"Jake…Jake! Where you going?"

Jake followed the music with Lenny right behind. Lenny was saying some crazy things and just wished he would shut the hell.

"You know, Jake, this is how scary movies start: People go into a house. Something strange goes on in the house. And the people, who I should say is lead by a white person, gets killed!

"Would you shut up?! Besides I'm Asian." replied Jake.

"Only because of your daddy! Don't act like I didn't go to that damn family reunion."

"Lenny, I say this with all my heart: shut the fuck up."

The two stopped at a room and Jake could see the MC Hammer playing on the TV. Jake also saw Mickey and Bonnie having sex on the floor. Wait a damn minute…is that Bonnie and Mick on the floor? He stepped back out the room and closed the door. In the hallway, he saw Lenny leaning on the wall.

"Jake"

"Lenny"

"I think they laced our drinks with something"

"Why"

"Cause I just saw Bonnie and Mick fucking on the floor"

"Yeah, me too."

Before they knew it, Jake and Lenny were laughing their asses off. They both knew that those two were going to give in eventually give in so they weren't surprised at all.

Jake and Lenny started walking towards their rooms, still giggling to themselves.

"You think they'll remember this tomorrow?" asked Lenny

"Probably not."

"Should we tell them.

Jake looked back at the room and then at Lenny, "Nope"

 _ **Back in the Kitchen**_

So you two knew what we were doing and didn't try to stop us?", asked Eliot.

"In my defense, I was convinced my drink was laced and I was seeing shit.", said a defensive Lenny

"And I knew it was going to happen eventually. So what if y'all did? We all have our days…or should I say nights."

"This is so embarrassing…", Bonnie said before leaving the kitchen. The hitter followed after her, leaving Jake and Lenny.

Lenny punched Jake in the arm, "What happened to _they won't remember_ or _we won't tell them_?

"Well what was I suppose to do, make Bonnie think she was crazy?"

"Uh…DUH! That way the passion can build up, they have their romantic scene, they have fantastic sex, and confess their love for each other."

"Lenny where the fuck did you get that from?"

"Every romance novel ever written! DON'T YOU READ?"

"I didn't think you could read past the second grade." Jake said before leaving the kitchen., leaving Lenny speechless and offended.


	19. What Now

**This is for you, Cgarcia555!**

 _ **Eliot, 11:41 p.m.**_

Eliot knocked on Bonnie's bedroom door and waited for her to invite him in. When his knock wasn't answered, he opened the door to see the blonde laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Eliot walked over to the bed and sat beside her. Mimicking her, the hitter laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Looking at the ceiling, he never noticed the very detailed fleur designs surrounding the gold chandelier above the bed. _Was it like this in every room?_

"How long do you think it took the person to draw those designs on the ceiling?", Bonnie asked, breaking the hitter out of his own thoughts

"I dunno. But whoever did was very meticulous about his work. They're all…perfectly symmetric.", the hitter responded.

"Yeah but how the hell did they get them to be so…perfect?"

"You'll be surprise what people can do with a little money and motivation.", making Bonnie chuckled

 _SILENCE_

Bonnie and Eliot sat like that for what seemed like forever. Remembering what he came to talk to her about, Eliot broke the silence.

"So…we slept together last night. Or this morning…I…um…", the hitter said, attempting to start a conversation

"That seems to be the story.", Bonnie responded

" _Way to start a conversation, Mick",_ the hitter thought he heard someone say but saw no one.

"Are you okay?", he asked Bonnie

"I'm fine I just can't believe that I slept with you.", she responded

"Damn, that was a low blow to my ego.", Eliot said with a soft chuckle.

"No offense to you or anything but the urban cowboy vibes just doesn't do it for me."

"Ouch…"

"Sorry."

They sat in silence for a while before Bonnie spoke again, "So now what?"

"I say we act like it never happened and just go back to living our separate lives. I mean, that's usually what I do", Eliot responded while sitting up.

"Seems like you're the _one-night stand master_.", she responded while sitting up

Eliot laughed. She may be exaggerating a bit but he has had quite of few one night stands.

"So that's it huh? We just act like nothing happened.", said Bonnie

"Pretty much", Eliot replied.

"Well that sucks."

" _That ain't the only that sucking around here."_

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh…well…I can't say I'm surprised that we did it.", said Bonnie

"Really?", replied the hitter

"Yeah. I knew you had a thing for me when you kissed me at the hotel in New York."

Laughing the hitter says, _"Kissed you?"_ Don't flatter yourself, sweetie. We agreed that you kissed me first.

"Um correction: _we_ didn't agree on anything. Fact is YOU kissed me and YOU have had the hots for me ever since.", the blonde replied with a slight giggle."

"Okay let's say that I _kissed you first_ , I recall a month before when a certain blonde called me to her room and just so you could parade around damn near naked all in my face!"

Bonnie grasped dramatically, "LIAR!", Eliot laughed as she continued, "You walked in while I was getting dress-

"You were sitting at the vanity putting on makeup."

"-I WAS GETTING DRESS...and you were staring at me the entire time. Besides, I had to call you to my room…"

"Yeah right."

" _She lying…."_

"Seriously! I had to tell you where I wanted to go without Matt knowing. How else was I going to see Franny?"

That reminded him of that day and everything that transpired after that: meeting Ms. Francine, finding out that Taylor's alter ego was Chloe, almost being shot, Lenny and Jake actually getting shot later that day, New York, and now here he was.

"Wow…", the hitter exclaimed, "can you believe that so much has happened in just two months?"

"I can believe that more than me actually slept with you.", Bonnie replied.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. It could have been worse."

"And what can possibly be as bad as sleeping with you, Mr. Kane?"

"Sleeping with Lenny!"

That comment made Bonnie jump off the bed, "LENNY? Oh God no! I would have to be drunk AND high just to think about him in that way! And even then, my common sense would dismiss _any_ urges!"

" _Damn man, you don't have a chance in heaven or hell…"_

" _Fuck you, man…"_

"Okay, I know I'm NOT crazy. You hear that too, right?", asked Bonnie

Eliot walked over to the closed door and yanked it open. Him and Bonnie watched as Jake and Lenny fell off the door and unto the bedroom floor.

"Were you stopping to say goodnight boys?", asked the sarcastic Eliot.

"Aren't you two a little too old to be eavesdropping?", asked the very irritated Bonnie.

"First, we weren't…eavesdropping", Lenny started as he straightened his self out, "Second, how DARE you say you wouldn't be lay with the _American Lover,_ Leonard Benjamin Jeffery. You can't tell me…that the chocolate drop that you see in front of you don't cause temptation…" Bonnie look at him and rolled her eyes.

It's fine you wouldn't be able to handle it…And third, taken that I was a topic in the conversation, it was just as much as _my_ conversation as it was yours."

"You weren't a subject in our conversation.", said Bonnie

"Barely a sub-topic", added Jake.

"And what was your excuse for listening?", Eliot asked Jake

"Curiosity", he answered casually

"Well children, Mick and I have decided to just forget it ever happened, so it would be nice you can do the same.", said Bonnie

"Sounds about right.", said Eliot

" _That's fine with me."_

" _I already forgot what we were talking about."_

"Great now let's go finish that movie. Plus a sudden taste for sausages and egg", Bonnie said on her way out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong, Bonnie; Mick ain't give you enough sausage last ni-", Lenny couldn't finish before Bonnie docked him right in the mouth.

"IT…NEVER…HAPPENED.", she said before returning back downstairs.

Eliot helped up the injured driver, "Lenny, I think it's best you be quiet tonight."

"Yeah…I think you're starting to rub off on her, Mickey.", Lenny replied, rubbing his lip.


End file.
